Sorin
by Koken
Summary: Slightly AU, YunaxTidus, RikkuxGippal, PainexBaralai, Set after the events of FFX2 there are people held captive, meyhem yet again, and lots of sexual tension.
1. For a Crimson Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

For a Crimson Angel

Paine's scarlet eyes burn like fire. Baralai could not help shifting his weight under her intense gaze. "I'm sorry"

Silence. Overwhelming. Just that hard stare. Baralai could hardly lift his head to look at her. That fierce terrible look. As if the girl would tear off his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew something would happen. Prepaired himself. But still…when the palm of her hand connected with the side of his face, he flinched and stumbled in surprise.

Baralai couldn't even look at her now. Couldn't even breathe. "I..."

"Shut up" Paine's hard sharp voice snapped.

Nothing happened. She didn't move. He didn't move. A stand off. Baralai was the weaker one, he opened his eyes and looked at her. That hard red glare still burrowing deep into his skull. "You have to know…I wanted to stay with you. I wanted to find you."

"Nothing stopped you Baralai. You were a free man, are a free man." Paine's voice was like ice dripping into his gut. Piercing through the flesh and causing his shoulders to become heavy.

She shifted her weight and let her sword scrap the ground next to her warrior boots. "You say your sorry. But your word isn't worth the air it's carried on."

He reached out to her, forcing himself forward. All he wanted was to be able to hold her again. To be able to laugh with her again. To have that fun and curious girl back. She had changed so much.

The blunt side of her blade came up and smacked his hands away. Discouraging the slightest touch. "No Baralai." She tilted her head at him. "I won't run back to you. I'm free. I'm a Gullwing, and I will fly as far from you as I can."

She lifted up the sword and swung the metal, massive and yet easy for her to heave. The blade slice toward him but he just closed his eyes. I'm sorry. I'm at your mercy, even if you have none left for me. I should have been stronger 

Cold sweat covered Baralai's body as he shot up in his bed. Panting from fear, his heart racing. Paine, he felt her in every sense deep inside him still. He looked across the soft and luscious fabrics of his room. They same room since his childhood.

He pulled himself up and walked to the door. He lifted his hand slowly and let his knuckes fall on the hand carved oak. A panel in the center of the deeply stained wood shifted to revel a face. "Master, I am at your service."

"Some water please" Baralai asked softly leaning against the door.

"Yes sir. Would you like some company tonight?" The guard asked looking at his master's weary face.

"No, thank you, but your company enough." Baralai turned from the door to conclude the conversation and walked toward the large window. He lowered himself onto the soft window seat. Extending his fingers he slowly traced the cold window pane's to the handles. Pushing them down he felt the window click and let it slide open. He slid his fingers to the harsh black iron that covered the opening.

Bars. Heavy. Strong. Stronger then him. Separating him from all of Spira. From her.

"I'm sorry" He whispered to the cold dark night.


	2. Wandering Hands LEMON

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. **Lemons** and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

Wandering Minds Lead to Wandering Hands

By: Koken

Tidus softly stroked his fingers through soft brown hair. It was longer then he remembered. Removed from the long braided mass it strewn out across the sheets. Blanketing their bed. He always had to be cautious not to lean or lay on the silken strands. He smiled softly at the way her hand idoly rolled across his chest. Just moving slowly. Tracing small patterns. He let his hand wander down the smooth texture of her nearly transparent white gown. The fingers trailed down across black ribbion that wraped on her midsection and slowed as he felt the curving hip underneath.

She was so angelic. Perfect. She was so warm on the cool island afternoon. She smiled up at him and he smiled right back. She leaned up and kissed his lips very delicately, fearing if she pressed to hard he would disappear. The soft smile of Tidus' lips melted into her and created a delicate union on soft lips. They stayed just kissing for so long. Breeze slowly blowing in the open doorway.

It was Yuna who broke the kiss, sliding away from the strong blitzball player and striding across the room. The bed was cold without her. Tidus watched the soft fabric flutter around her calf in the wind. Watched her long soft hair slide down her back. She closed drew the green curtain on the outside of the hut and closed the wooden door locking it shut. She turned around and bit her lower lip. She was a little nervous by her weight shift, but Tidus could see her adventurous side was well in control. She untied the black ribbon and her dress slid away from her body, becoming looser. As she discarded the ribbon to the floor she turned away from her love. Sliding the dress off her shoulders and letting it drop. She knew her hair draped over much of her body but she was still a little apprehensive about turning around.

The creek of the bed let her know that Tidus had taken to his feet. His soft bare footsteps on the floorboards were slow and steady. He sat on hand on her waist. The other landed on her shoulder and stroked her soft skin. Moving her hair aside he kissed the silky shoulder and took in a deep breathe. "You smell wonderful" He whispered into her neck as he kissed up the smooth arch. He kissed up her sweet neck and let his tongue softly lick her jawline. The surprised but pleasurable intake of air urged Tidus on. He slid his hand around to her tummy and felt the cool skin warming under his touch. Pulling her back firmly he pressed his chest to her soft hair and bare back.

Yuna took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. He feels so good She felt his tongue lightly suck on her ear lobe and smiled to herself. "Tidus" She whispered as he moved her hair aside and gazed at her soft ass.

"Yes Yuna?" He replied staring at her beautifully bare skin.

"Your still wearing you clothes." She whispered in a teasing matter of fact voice.

Tidus' smile tilted to the side in a mischievous fashion. "Would you like to take care of that?"

Smiling Yuna very gently curled her fingers around his shirt and kissed him. They pushed together. Lifting his shirt above his head she kissed him, deeply and softly. Her wandering fingertips stopped to enjoy the planes of his chest. They wiggled around his soft skin and over each tone tan inch of him.

Tidus was not known for his patience however. Growing harder by the minute he griped her hips and tossed her back onto the bed. Removing his pants and boxers quickly he scrambled over her again. "Yuna…" he breathed pressing his arousal against her. "I want you"

Yuna just giggled and flipped him over onto his back. She straddled his waist and smiled down at him. "Hold your hypello." She stroked his abs slowly, admiring his strong muscles. "Don't wanna go to fast now do we?" Yuna whispered seductively.

"W..we don't?" Tidus struggled for words as his hands went up to stroke her soft skin.

"No…we don't" She responded leaning down and kissing his tender neck.

Tidus just closed his eyes and gave in to the idea he would have to wait to have his satisfaction. Instead of look at the downside he merely smiled and leaned to capture those sweet pink lips on his. He ran his fingers through silken hair and across smooth skin. He let his hard member press against her creamy thigh and unconsciously ground the burning flesh into her.

Yuna eventually began to loosen her resolve as his nimble fingers found there way to her nipples. They tenderly stroked until the large digits stretched and encircled her breast gently. He moaned as he gave the tender flesh a soft squeeze. "Please" he whispered breaking their long series of kisses. "I want you Yuna.."

"You do?" she whispered as his hand squeezed her ass tightly. "Hey!"

With her distracted Tidus flipped her down onto the soft warm mattress and flung himself on top, he pined her with his weight and she was startled only for a moment. "Please" he whispered giving her butterfly soft kisses all over her face and neck.

Yuna's breaths became deeper with each delicate inch, completely aware of how they traveled down her neck, down her chest and over her tender breasts. "Please…" He whispered letting his hot breath cascade over the hardening numb.

"Yes…" Yuna responded griping his golden locks in her elegant fingers.

"Say please" Tidus whispered letting his tongue roll in laps around her nipple and then lightly trace a path to the other breast so he could do the same there.

"PLEASE!" She shouted a little louder then she had intended. Yuna seemed to forget Lulu and Wakka were not to far away, seemed to forget it was the middle of the day and children were at play, a little more innocent then the play she was embraced in.

Tidus smiled and sunk his hips down, lifting his head hips to hers. He placed his forehead against the beautiful girls and let one hand stroke her face. "I love you Yuna"

"I love you too" She whispered leaning up to kiss him gently. She could feel him sink himself inside her. She lifted her legs to allow him a better angle inside of her. She let her hands reach to his elbows and didn't think when her nails dug into his back. His body melded with hers' his hot hard member stretching and filling her. She felt her body conform tightly to his and breathed heavily. He waiting for a while, just staying still. She felt like she would explode if she didn't get some friction. "Tidus…more"

Tidus didn't even thick before he thrust himself, pulling out and back in with a sudden wonderful movement. She felt electricity ripple up her body and he looked down at her with a euphoric expression. "Oh…Yuna…God…"

Yuna loved the sound of her name on his lips, and the feeling of him pumping inside her. He moved with gentle grace and she could tell her was still holding back. Her mind was getting fuzzy. She arched up and whispered in his ear, the breathe flowing of her lips almost inaudible. "Harder. Make me scream."

Tidus didn't think, he just slammed his hips down and felt her hot body grip him. He looked into her eyes, two multicolored gems cloudy with passion and he felt himself rocking against the rough spot inside her. He moved quicker and harder, loving the hot sticky embrace she offered. He didn't feel her finger nail in his back or the tight way her legs griped his hips. He only saw her arching back, her open mouth, and the way she pressed her curling toes against his bum. She gave off little sweet moans, occasionally taking in sharp breaths. He saw her eyes roll up in her head. Yes he thought…until he felt the electricity tense his body. "Yuna…Yuna…I'm gonna…"

Yuna didn't seem to hear him as her arms arched back and griped the covers her back arching hard and pushing up closer to Tidus as she let out a chocked scream, and he felt her contract. He felt her tighten and every muscle in her body become mush underneath him. He felt very powerful for a second before his own orgasm rocked his body and he felt every muscle release. They both fell to bed. Slick sweaty bodies pressed together, lungs struggling for air.

Tidus didn't want to move…he didn't want to even thick, his head spun the most wonderful way. "Yuna?"

She just mumbled something and smiled. Tidus lifted himself off of her and gently set himself next to her. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her lips. She just mumbled again as he layer his head on top of hers. "mmm…me tired too" he mumbled and closed his eyes.

"We can't sleep…" Yuna mumbed, trying to rub her eyes. "It's the middle of the day."

The blonde's gentle hand touched hers and tucked it back down. His soft lips graced hers in a delicate moment. "This is what afternoon naps are for darling."


	3. Iron Resolve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

Iron Resolve

Paine stared out the window of Celius, looking down at the hot burning dessert below. She felt her locked posture as strong as it has ever been, but harder to keep it that way. Nightmares. They plagued her, and they weren't normal nightmares of fiends or Nooj shooting her. It was something different. She knew she missed Baralai. Missed when they used to laugh together as friends. But more then that now she seemed to miss his warm arms. He held her once, to keep her warm. Whenever she tried to be cold, that warmth melted her heart. She wanted to see him. He's Busy She told herself. She knew it wasn't true. I'm Busy That didn't work either.

"So where are we headed after this" Paine asked the lounging Al-Bhed.

He just shrugged and looked a little bitter. Cid had joined them since the battle with Vegnagun and taken over most of the command decisions. He sent Rikku and Gippal down to help with a large dig in Bikanel Dessert. Brother and Buddy stayed on board to plan out the next assignment, although it was obvious he wasn't very interested in it.

Paine walked up the metal staircase and took the elevator to the Deck. Cid loved to hang out there, it was irresistible to him with all the open breeze, hot sun, and of course, splendid Machina. "Where are we headed pops"

Cid turned to glance over at the steely natured girl ascending the staircase. "We got sphere waves coming from Bevelle, but they ain't to interested in visitors. Shinra's been running diagnostics on the hidden caves around Spira and there are some faint waves blocked by ground cover. We're gonna keep searching under ground."

"I see" Paine said flatly, she fell quite, and the older man instinctively knew something was a miss.

"Talk to me Kiddo." Cid remarked in a fatherly tone without even turning his head around.

"I'm tired of waiting for him to come to me. Tired of waiting for his call…I just want to punch him in the face and demand he love me or leave me." She griped her fists tight in anger.

Cid nodded. "But our friendly Prater has stopped seeing lowly people like me and you."

Her brow furrowed and her crimson eyes flashed deep red. "I even sent him a sphere, he didn't respond. I feel like such a fool." Paine's arm slashed out in sudden anger, as if to smack Baralai in the stomach if he were sitting next to her.

He put one hand to his chin and rubbed it while thinking. "Do you love him."

"In a 'I really want to hurt him' way…Yes" Paine's confession reveled the slightest twinge of emotion that made Cid believe her.

"Then go find him. Rikku and Brother's mother chased after me. I was too stupid to think I was good enough for her. Of course I wasn't but she was willing to give me a shot. You have to grab love. Take it when you can get it." Cid looked down into the sand at his daughter and Gippal, teasing one another now.

Paine followed his gaze. She looked at the blondes playful exchange. Gippal always seemed to tag along for some reason or another. Always finding an excuse to stay near Rikku. Cid seemed to like the young man and didn't seem to worry about them being so close. It was obvious to Paine that Gippal had fallen for Cid's daughter. Even when they were together over two years ago he had talked about an Al-Bhed "princess" that he could never really get. It didn't take long to figure out who Gippal ment, but it was frustrating seeing them dance around one another all the time. Paine didn't want to hide, she just wanted action. "Someone should tell them that"

"That's between me and Gippal." Cid snapped at her, a little more forcefully then he had meant to. The apology was unspoken. "We'll drop you off at Bevelle, but your taking some Dress Spheres, and Shinra has a tracking sphere he'd like you to carry. While you there we'll test the range of his device."

Paine nodded in agreement. "I'll take the Warrior sphere and a Trainer." I may need Flurry to be my eyes in the sky. 

Paine walked down the stairs toward Shinra's computer station. "Hey kid." Paine said in her deadpan voice. "Hook me up will you"

Shinra raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?" He twisted a lock in the glowing blue and red cabinet. As he entered a combination with a flick of his wrist he twisted three spheres and the door slid open, three rows rolling out in order, like risers as they displayed in velvet lining the Gullwings many Dress Spheres. She reached down and snatched the two spheres and a third, the berserker, just in case.

"_WE _are not going anywhere, I am going to Bevelle." She fingered the gaping hole in the velvet before her head jerked up and at the small boy. "Where is Full Throttle." Her voice was hard and cold, eyes melting into him.

He stuttered before pressing some buttons. "I was…j..just testing it for my new Comm Sphere…"

Paine swiped the sphere as it raised from the control panel with a growl. "Don't you _ever _touch _my _sphere again."

Shinra was shaking under her glare when Brother jumped into the conversation. "Hey hey! Paine try new Comm Sphere yes?"

She stood up, still glaring at the smart ass Al-Bhed. "Yes."

"Great!" Shinra laughed nervously, while he handed her another small sphere the size of a Dress Sphere. "It's just like a Comm Sphere only smaller and should have a longer range but that is what we'll be testing."

"I get it. I have to get ready. Let me know when they're done playing in the sand." Paine snapped walking quickly and tall out of the Bridge.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Buddy asked without even turning around in his seat.

Shinra shook his head looking over the back of his chair. "I don't know…"


	4. In the Sand

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

In the Sand

Rikku wiped her brow with the ruffles of her thief outfit. She let out a long hard breath and returned to her work on the thick sand in her hands. The hot sun of Bikanel beat down on her tan back, a fine line of sweat over her body. Her mind was so focused on her work that she didn't hear Gippal creeping up behind her.

He smiled watching her soft legs tighten with movement, the careful curves of her body as beautiful as a flower. He let himself smile, and tilted his head to take a look at the underside of such a short …short skirt. He took a deep breath and smiled. God she looked good when it was this hot out. She made work so fun. "Hey Cid's Girl" he chirped tickling her from behind.

Rikku screamed and spun giving him soft punches in the stomach. "Gippal!" Pouting she kicked a puff of sand at him but he closed his eyes and stepped back to avoid it. He reached out to tickle her again and she moved her arms in her cute little uppercuts. Swaying back and forth to avoid him. He caught her around her waist and pulled her into his chest. He forgot about tickling her then. Her soft skin, sweaty and glistening, her wild sandy hair and she was wiggling against him so nicely.

It wasn't quite so nice however, when her elbow contacted his stomach and she bent forward pushing herself off of him with her hands. The flat palm that she pushed with landed just south of safety and in dangerous territory. Gippal's eyes went wide and he doubled over suddenly.

Rikku laughed with a huge smile and pointed at him in a winning stance. "Serves you right meany!"

Gippal coughed, his face slightly read from the pain emanating from his groin. Rikku wasn't very heavy but the entire weight of that little girl could defiantly crush some male anatomy. He took deep slow breathes and let himself fall to his knees in the soft sand.

"Gippal?" Rikku asked, her voice getting higher with concern and her posture shrinking in the realization that she may have hit him somewhere quite important.

"Yes…?" He winced…still looking into the hot white sand

"Are you…okay?" Rikku asked very shakily, guilt heavy in her voice.

"No…I think you…ruined my chances of having children." He grunted and griped the hot sand in one hand. He let his breath out slowly. Gippal had dreamed of Rikku's hand on him intimately but this is _not _what he was thinking.

Rikku just laughed, her soft voice echoing in Gippal's ears.

Gippal's green eyes shot wide as her lips touched his. Soft and sweet and so tender, for the briefest breathe of a second. Then those angelic lips were gone again. Gippal was in somewhat of shock from the kiss.

Rikku winked at him with a big grin. "Gotta kiss and make it better."

In one singular moment, Gippal realized that his fantasy of having Rikku in his arms, could come true. He wasn't the young person who feared disappointing Cid. He was a man now, and maybe Rikku would like him again? "I think that is only proper." Despite his joking words, Gippal's voice was heavy as he leaned in to kiss the small girl.

"GIPPAL! RIKKU! Back on board, we're done here." Brothers voice broken them apart at once. Shocking both into motion. Rikku ran toward the ship and Gippal jumped backward.

Gazing up toward the Celsius he looked through the large windows and saw the angry face of Buddy and Cid staring down at him. Gippal gulped softly and quickly scrambled to get back on board before they took off without him.


	5. Intruder Alert

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

Koken: I appoligise if this seems to be a lot about Paine and Baralai but I assure you that isn't going to stay that way. Please R&R

Intruder Alert

Paine's high heeled boots clicked as she walked down the long entrance to Bevelle. Anger bubbled up inside her. She poured her heart out to him in that sphere, and he didn't even dignify her with a response.

She remembered how long it took her to just think of what to say. She remembered how long she sat in the Celsius with her recorder going over what and over the words in her head. Why couldn't he have the guts to even talk she wondered.

She approached the door to the temple and pushed until the heavy doors swung open. Stepping forward she noted the guards blocking her path. Paine put a hand on her sword hilt. "I'm here to see the Prater."

The guard lifted his gun to show the device in a threatening manner. "He does not currently wish to be disturbed."

Paine snickered under her breath and tilted her head. The crimson eyes fearing deep anger. "I'm a Gullwing. You little nitwit. I defeated Vegnagun and I'm able to defeat more powerful fiends then you can imagine with my eyes closed. Do you want to get in my way?"

The guard gulped but held his ground, letting the gun fall. He pulled back the hammer and held his breath. Maybe she would back down?

Not as lucky as he thought the guard felt a sword slap him on the temple. He was unconscious before he even hit the floor.

She stepped over him. Despite more guards near the transport, no one attempted to stop her. She walked into the thrown room. Letting her heels echo, she wanted Baralai to know just who was coming.

Paine rounded the corner and looked up at the dais to where the Prater stood. The shocking part however was it wasn't Baralai. The platinum blonde man looked almost exactly like the man Paine couldn't get off her mind. He moved the correct way, even sounded similar.

"You, must be the girl who forced her way in to see me." He said lifting an eyebrow.

Paine was startled and caught off guard but decided not to show it. "The proper question is, who are you?"

The man cracked a smile, one little beautiful smile. That was just like Baralai's, even the slight shyness. "I'm Sorin" he said lifting his arm to invite her forward. "Prater Sorin, Baralai's father."

She braced herself ready for anything as she scanned the room. "Where is he?" She asked, a bite of venom in her voice.

He turned to smile. But it was more skewed then the last one. "Safe where I can watch over him."

She felt something cold climb up her spine. The air felt icy, the room felt very small all of a sudden. A voice, full of concern and surprise, broke out in the thick air "Paine!" She whirled around to look up at the balcony. There he was. Soft tan skin, Platinum blonde locks, high green coat above his chin. Everything went black.

The two guards who had knocked Paine unconscious bent over her. One ripped the sword from her stony grip. While the other began searching her pockets, whatever fabric could possibly conceal a pocket anyhow.

"Father" Baralai growled, a new assertiveness in his voice. "What are you doing?"

Standing taller Sorin looked at his son with sudden concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"That is Paine, the girl I told you about. She saved my life. What do you think your doing."

"My son," Sorin said stepping off the dais and letting his long robes glide on the marble floor. "She forced her way in here and immediately challenged me. Am I to believe every hostile who enters my home to be benign?"

Baralai felt tongue tied and helpless. He didn't know what to say. "Father, She has done nothing wrong, she just came to see me."

Sorin and his son looked at one another. They're eyes were very different. Silence roared between them like a raging river. Eventually the older man nodded and walked to the nearer guard. They spoke but Baralai could not hear them.

The young platinum blonde ran turned and headed down to confront his father closer, bounding down the stairs and into the large thrown room. By the time he arrived Paine and the guards were gone, only Sorin stood there. Alone. "Where is she, Father?" Baralai's fists were tight, he felt his feet grow heavy with anger, with determination. I may not be willing to fight for myself he told himself, bit I am willing to give everything for her

"Baralai, calm down." Sorin said a creepy smile crawling across his features. "She is being disarmed and delivered to your quarters where she can rest comfortably. You can also then be available for when she awake." The older man did not step closer to his son. Did not attempt an embrace or a kind motion of any fashion.

"If she is of no harm then you will have your talk, you too will join the court for dinner, and all will be well." Sorin stepped father away. "I do hope she is worth your trust my son. I hope she will forgive you for what you have done."

Baralai felt the steely cold of eyes on his back. Guards to escort him to his quarters. "Father" he spoke in a low growl of a voice. "I do not understand what you are doing…"

"That is the pleasure of being Prator my son" Sorin gave a gruff laugh and turned away, his footsteps echoing. "You don't have to explain yourself to anyone."

Baralai turned before the guards griped him. Shrugging off their reaching grips and took a long strike back out. Baralai bubbled on the inside. Walking out of the room, under guard, the young Bevelle man walked to his room.

As the guards opened the large lock to his room he stepped inside and felt the door slam behind him. He shuddered as the deadbolt slid into place and sealed him inside. "Paine?" he asked the dead and silent room.

Walking to the other end of the room he looked at all the obvious seating arrangements. Every comfortably padded chair was empty. When his eyes fell on the velvet emerald comforter of his bed his saw something he did not expect. Paine. Naked. Her beautiful pale flesh was sharp contrast to the sheets. She lay face down with her arms down, blocking all but the smallest view of her softly compressed breast. He took a long deep breathe, but who was he kidding? He already had an erection from that much exposed skin. His eyes trailed down her graceful back and he almost collapsed as his eyes fell on her butt. The smooth round shape blending right into those long silky legs.

Baralai spun himself around quickly. I …just saw Paine naked? I just saw Paine naked. I JUST SAW PAINE NAKED? Immediately glancing back to see if she was still there Baralai saw the perfectly naked girl and gasped. Can't look…Stop looking … BARALAI! He snapped his head back and closed his eyes tight but the image of her naked body just filled his mind. The thought also managed to flush out his pants.

He took a few long deep breathes and reached back, folding the comforter back over her naked body. God…she's beautiful He took deep slow breathes trying to calm down but when he looked back at her he only saw that bare woman on his bed. Slowly removing his coat her draped it over the foot of the bed, and climbed into the soft enclosure and let himself look at her. He just watched her sleep, until eventually he wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep himself.


	6. Every Kiss Begins with K

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

Koken: I appoligise for such a short chapter but that is why I put it up at the same time as a longer one. Please R&R

Every Kiss begins with K

Yuna finished slicing fruit and slid it off the cutting board into a large bowl where she mixed it together. "I don't know Lu…I just feel something wonderful when I kiss him. He's warm and soft…and" Yuna looked down and closed her eyes. She just remembered for a moment. She loved to kiss him, touch him, and she didn't want to accidentally say something to sexual.

Lulu smiled and took the bowl away from the smaller girl. "I know your sleeping together."

Yuna turned brighter red then the strawberries in the bowl and dropped the container into Lulu's hands. She blinked and coughed a little. "uh..mm um.." She just stuttered unable to get a word out.

Lulu laughed softly. "You deserve to be happy Yuna, and I know that is with him. I'm not going to say anything to anyone. I just want to let you know you can talk to me."

Yuna sighed gently. "Your not mad?"

"I'm not your prudent mother ..." Lulu said blankly. "Why don't you get out there before Tidus carves off his hand.

The former Summoner nodded and walked out of Lulu's hut. She stood next to a small table set up outside and began peeling potatoes. She smiled as Tidus kissed her neck gently and played with her long ponytail. He nipped the flesh softly.

"You too knock it off." Lulu said with a smile and a wink toward Yuna as she cradled the little child in her arms. "Vidina might see you."

Tidus chuckled and dipped Yuna unexpectedly, kissing her gently and sweetly. As he slid her back onto her feet he winked at Lulu "I don't think he understands yet."

With a flick of her hand a small bolt of lightning struck Tidus' foot. "Ow!" He exclaimed jumping backward.

Yuna just laughed and gave his shoulder a little push. "Don't be such a baby!"

Tidus seemed on the verge of pouting but decided against it. He went to peeling Yuna's side and continued peeling potatoes. "So what is all this for anyways?"

"Oh no you don't" Yuna remarked raising her eyebrows. "I'm not telling you anything. 'Loose lips sink ships' you know."

"What!" Tidus roared standing up again. "I can keep a secret!"

"Sure you can…" Yuna nodded in a patronizing manner.

"You don't believe me…absolutely incredible…I kept my blitzball secrets from you!" He said reaching.

"What…like Jeckt Shot I and II, the art of Tech Copy…or you SSDD strategy?" Yuna asked blinking a few times while looking him straight in the face.

Tidus felt his mouth open but it was hard to get it shut again. "You …Shush!" he shouted just before she shoved a peeled potato in his open mouth.

Lulu handed Vidina off to Wakka and smiled at him gently. "I have to help them out before they kill each other."

"Hey Lu?" Wakka asked as she turned away.

"Ye-" She was cut off by Wakka lips on her's in a gentle embrace. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed her gently. One free hand stroking her pale cheek.

He drew back and placed two feather light kisses on her face. "I want to let him know we love each other and love him. I think it's alright to show a little affection around him."

Lulu felt like she was made of butter. "Okie Dokie…"

Snickering Wakka just turned and disappeared into the hut with Vidina.

When Lulu finally turned around to baby-sit the cooks of the kitchen she was just in time to see Yuna and Tidus slam fistfulls of icing in one another's face. "Lordy Lordy…"


	7. Pervert Alert

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

Pervert Alert

Baralai moved a little in his sleep, sliding his hands over Paine's body unconsciously. Slowly and gently just as he did in his dream. He felt her bare body and moaned softly turning in towards her. His hand sliped around her breast and squeezed very softly at the warm flesh. The fingers began to run down her body slowly, and settled on her stomach.

Paine's eyes fluttered open, her head a little achy. She looked around, blinking, to let her eyes clear. She was very warm, the deep colored room and rich mahogany made little sense. She remembered seeing Baralai, Baralai's Father, her gut told her everything was wrong, the guy seemed too much of a nut case to be completely right. Her gaze fell to Baralai's jacket at the edge of the bed. Then to the sleeping form of the man himself.

Laying peacefully with his platinum white hair wispily gracing his face, Paine was distracted by the tightening of her heart at the site of such a peaceful slumber.

The bliss of the moment was replaced by a very un-dream like realization. She was naked. The soft velvet comforter embraced her form all sided, she was completely naked, She pulled herself out of bed and snatched Baralai's coat. She threw it on, buttoning the front. Crossing her arms, she waiting for the man to move.

She waiting, but he kept his soft green eyes shut. She grabbed a pillow from the foot of the bed and threw it at his slumbering face.

With a loud thwack, his eyes scrunched down and he stretched his arms out across the bed, rolling over to feel the spot Paine had been sleeping in, When his hands roamed and didn't find anything he sat up and opened his eyes. Face slightly panicked he called out into the room, "Paine!" he asked with nervous tones in his voice. Afraid it had all been a dream.

"Where are my clothes you perverted little bastard." Paine growled

Stumbling onto his feet Baralai lifted one hand. "Wait" he said collecting himself. "I can expl-" was cut short by the contact of Paine's hand on Baralai's face. Unlike every dream Baralai had, Paine didn't slap him. Instead she balled her hand into a tight efficient fist and nailed him just off the temple.

"That" she barked "is for ignoring me, striping me naked and being a complete bastard" Her eyes were on a fire, a brilliant display of red.

Evidently she didn't like to cuddle.

Baralai pulled his arm in front of his face, he didn't even attempt to rise. "I'm sorry Paine, truly sorry, for everything."

The icy tone to her features seem to melt a little from his sincere tone. "Why don't you get up so I can hit you again."

"Because, you'll hit me again?" He answered shyly

Paine realized he had a point and she took a moment to calm herself. "Alright, you little sicko, tell me why I was knocked unconscious and then stripped and _then _put in _your _bed?"

Baralai had to admit to himself, this would be extremely difficult to explain and still come out as the good guy. Taking a deep breathe he looked up at her and resisted the urge to touch her tender face. "After you de…I didn't…" He stopped and just shook his head to himself. She didn't ask about that. He cleared his throat and started again. "My father's guards assaulted you, upon his orders, not mine. You …lost your clothes when your Dress Spheres were striped from you, to remove you as a threat, and you were placed in my bed because I asked my father not to put you in a cell. I told him I trusted you." Baralai touched the throbbing part of his face and sighed softly to himself. That had hurt quite a bit.

Paine looked at him on the floor, a little afraid. She just let out a long low sigh. "Why did your father think me a threat?"

"You did break into his house uninvited and force your way into see him." Baralai pointed out, a little afraid that would earn him a kick from the tough and extremely angry woman.

"I was uninvited because he has closed his doors to _everyone._" She growled.

In the Vault

Sorin rounded the corner into the vault where his assistant stood next to a large marble slab. On the table four spheres lay in a neat line with a scroll laying below them. A fifth orb was held in the small man's hand. "What is it. I do not have all day you know."

The assistant wavered a little from the deeply angered voice. "We may have a problem." He said handing Sorin the small orb.

Sorin scowled and looked at the four glowing objects on the table. Always interested in the grass of his neighbor he immediately asked, "What are those?"

The assistant knew better then to insist the Prater concentrate on the sphere in his hand, instead he explained. "These four were taken from the prisoner" He pointed to the first, glowing a orange color. "This is a Dress Sphere, the one she walked in wearing, called 'Warrior', this one" he said pointing to the next "Is a 'Trainer' allowing her to use a pet and this is the infamous 'Full Throttle' It seems she is one who can use it."

"The scroll." Sorin asked demandingly.

"A Garment Gird allowing her to use the Spheres." Pointing to the fourth and final sphere the man turned out and captured the prater's attention. "This however is not the same color, more blue. It's a CommSphere."

Sorin's eyes went wide and he jumped away from it. "To whom? Cover it! What if they hear us!"

The assistant shook his head and picked up the small object. "It doesn't seem to work like that sir, there is a talk button, and an emergency beacon button."

Sorin took the sphere and turned it inside his hands. "No doubtable made by the boy."

"Yes, which means she is a Gullwing, and that her friends will be coming for her."

"What is this then?" Sorin asked lifting up the fifth orb.

"Trouble"


	8. Blue Box, Yellow Fluff

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

Blue Box, Yellow Fluff

Rikku sat on the bridge of the Celsius while she stared out the window into the great blue seas of Spira. She leaned back in her chair and let out a long bored sigh. She felt very alone and didn't feel like talking to the other people on the bridge. She looked over at Brother to his left, flying the Celsius with little concentration and little finesse. Buddy sat behind him looking down at the navigation screen. He poured over flight patterns, weather patters and technicalities of flying the aircraft. She turned, looking back over her shoulder at the small boy who tinkered with his devices. Shinra was undoubtedly working on something new and revolutionary. Beyond him Cid stood, leaning on the railing that was a little above everyone else. Peering around the bridge a second time, Rikku seemed to notice that something was missing. Gippal. He wasn't there. Usually he was always hanging around her, teasing and making fun.

Swinging herself up and out of her seat Rikku walked briskly with a spring in her step toward the stairs. She grabbed the handle and jumped a few steps toward the top so she landed next to her father. "Where we headed Pop"

"Somewhere very important Rikku" Cid said without looking at her. Rikku almost pouted.

"Come on tell me where?" She tried to sweet talk him, but it didn't seem to be doing any good

"Don't you have something else to do Kiddo?" He asked with a bit of a sneer.

"Hmh..." Rikku snuffed and stomped out through the door. The elevator opened and Gippal stepped out. Rikku passed by him quickly slamming his shoulder with hers and causing him to spin a little as she steps onto the lift.

"Hey Cid's Daughter, What's goin' on?" He asked edging her on in her already bad mood.

"Nothing" she snapped, "That's the point, absolutely nothing!"

If she could have slammed the automatic doors she would have. Walking out into the bridge Gippal scratched the back of his head and saw Cid perched ahead of him. "Hey pops? Did…you guys remember it was Rikku's Birthday?"

Cid's shoulder's tightened but he didn't move. There was silence all over the bridge. "Yeah…that's what I thought."

Rikku angrily stomped through her bedroom door with her eyes closed and her fists tight. "ERRR! What is family good for if they don't even get ya presents!" She wined sighing and putting her hands on her hips. That is when she felt her feet bump into something. Opening her eyes she looked down at the small box on the floor, a the vibrant color of robin's egg. She looked up and in front of her on her bed was a dozen roses in an assortment of colors. She smiled wide and snatched up the present. Tearing open the packaging she pulled the box top off and pulled out a fluffy creation. She gasped and looked closely. It was a stuffed chocobo made of real malted chocobo feathers. All carefully sticked onto a small plush body. The molded beak and stone eyes shone at her. She wanted to cry. Instead she glomped it tightly to her chest and smiled. "Choco!" Sitting down next to the roses she scooped them up with her other hand. At least someone remembered. She saw a small white card and turned it over.

_To Cid's Daughter, Happy Birthday _

She was a little puzzled. Her Father wouldn't have written that. Only… Gippal… 

She stood up and walked quickly toward the door, but it was already opening. The tall blonde man stood on the other side.

"You got me a Chocobo…" She said smiling.

He nodded a little guilt in his movements. "I made sure it was as close to the old Choco as I could get it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it from you."

Rikku smiled smugly, "Your right, you shouldn't have."

Gippal coughed into the silence and asked her slowly. "Well…do you have something to say to me…"

Rikku just smiled and nodded. She sunk her fingers into his shirt and pulled him close to her, his lips inches from hers "Thank you," floated off her lips, light as air before she kissed him. A sweet gentle touch that made Gippal's head spin. He wasn't even sure this was happening. He let one arm slide around her waist and pull her close as his lips pushed a little harder. They did taste like sweet candy.

"EVERYONE TO THE BRIDGE! RIKKU! TO THE BRIDGE!" Borthers voice boomed over the Celsius loudspeaker. Rikku jumped back accidentally nipping the man's lower lip and Gippal shook a little from both the bite and the sudden loud noises.

Coughing awkwardly Gippal smiled down at her. I think he planed that. Rikku giggled and closed her eyes in her cute smile. "Maybe so!" She just skiped off and left Gippal in the hallway a little shell shocked. "oh" she said with a giggle and a little half turn back toward him. "Sorry about your lip." She winked and just kept going. Bounding toward the elevator with Choco in hand.

Gippal looked back into Rikku's room and looked at her soft bed, he realized immediately that he was jealous of the stuffed animal. When I'm asleep…that inanimate object will be enjoying the cradled warmth between two beautiful breasts…could _I_ be cuter made of feathers? 


	9. Painefull Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

Confession

_Paine fidgets, moving a little, as she adjusts the recorder yet again. She leans back against her cabin's chair in Celsius. "Sphere Mail number 567687, Address: Bevelle, to be delivered to the Prater, From Paine, to be returned to the Gullwing Ship Celsius if not capable of receiving." _

_She paused…taking a deep breathe before waving nervously. "Hey Baralai" She looks like she is about to bite her nails. "Okay so, I've been thinking and, seeing you again, really made me realize how much I missed you. I know, back then, I was always following you more then anyone liked but…All…All I could think about." She took a long deep breathe bowing her head before looking back up. "When I was fighting Vegnagun, fighting to free Spira, I didn't think about everyone, I didn't think about the houses that would be destroyed, I didn't think about the lives that would be lost. I thought about you. Yuna told me it was you, and I couldn't believe it. Nooj, before the final battle suggested we kill you. Shoot you…and Shuyin wouldn't be able to control you anymore."_

_She looked down and played with her fingers. "I'm sorry, this is hard for me." She tried again. "I only thought of you. Thought of how terrible it must have been for you to watch youself try and destroy your home. I thought of how much I didn't want to let you die. I didn't want to let you go. I know…because I love you." _

_She just looked into the sphere as if she expected it to say something back. "I know this isn't the way it should be done. But I do not want to waste your time if you don't feel the same way. Just let me know. Send me a sphere or a letter. Something. We didn't really have time to talk before the I left with Yuna. I..I just want to talk to you again…even if you just want to just be friends. Don't let us drift apart again. You know I really did practice what I was going to say…a lot"_

_She paused knowing she was saying too much. She reached out to shut off the recorder and paused. Her words were feather soft and light on the air. "I love you." _

The image in the sphere cut out. Sorin looked up at his assistant with a deep frown. He took the small communication radio from his pocket and pressed the button. "Captain."

"Yes sir!" Came the rough guards voice through the device.

"Your outside his room. Baralai is with the girl?" Sorin Paused as he received an affirmative through the radio. "Separate them, I can't have him growing a set of blitzballs now can I?" Sorin spoke with a creepy lure in the back of his through, his chin sinking in dissatisfaction. Looking to his assistant and then down to the Comm Sphere he made a decision. "Press the panic button."

"But sir that will call her friends here…they'll come for her… maybe even the real prater." The assistant seemed a little panicked.

Sorin's eyes sunk into a deep furrow and he growled at the small weasel like man. "Unless he demands to be the Prater again, _I _am the Prater and don't you forget it."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir, but…they might not think so and they are the Gullwings sir…" He stuttered speaking to fast for his own good and was only stopped by a lift of the older man's hand.

"Enough. They will come anyway. When they realize she is missing they _will_ come. It is better we know when, so that we can be prepared. Have the girl secured in a cell and guarded. The bring me the captain." Turned to walk out of the room Sorin turned the recorded Sphere in his hand, "We have much to discuss."

"Paine, try to understand, you forced your way into a guarded place with a figure of high importance!" Baralai Stressed, just trying to persuade Paine to understand the way she was treated.

"NO!" Paine yelled hard, clenching her teeth. "I came to see you Baralai. YOU! Because you had the balls to ignore me. I will not let you ignore me. I am standing right in front of you. This is your palace, this is your room, those are your guards, YOU are the Prater and I thought that you understood the ideas of peace and working together with Spria. But no…you just closed your doors again and I have to ask you. What the fuck do you think your doing? I am angry with you, very angry with you." She was out of breathe and panting from the emotional burst.

Baralai stood shakily holding his face gently. "I can tell…"

Paine growled in frustration. "I can tell! I CAN TELL!" she sighed "Is that all you have to say for yourself!"

"I'm sorry" He said softly "I'll say it as many times as you want…and mean it every time. I'm so sorry"

Paine sighed heavily and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door slamming open and three guards bursting through the door. Each held a gun in his hands. "What is going on?" Baralai asked, brow knit with worry.

"You." They said pointing at Paine. "Your coming with us. Now."

Paine put her hands on her hips and narrowed her gaze. "I don't think so. We're in the middle of something if you don't mind."

A man in a long black coat and a shimmering blue visor stepped through the door. "Actually I do ma'am, you are no longer permitted to speak with the Prater's son."

"What!" Barlai and Paine said simultaneously.

"Take her." He ordered to one of the men.

"Yes Captain!" came the reply as the smaller man advanced on Paine. Baralai however did not think about his actions before he stepped in front of her.

"No" came the platinum blonde's low growl.

"I'm going to have to ask you to move sir." The Captain stated very slowly and calmly.

"No" Baralai's statement was stronger, but that didn't change the face the guard had a gun. And he used it, lifting the weapon and shooting Baralai in the shoulder. The boy spun and fell to the ground in both surprise and a slow motion creep of pain.

Everything was a blur to him, moving slowly as he saw the sudden deep concern in Paine's face. She shouted something and reached out to him. He saw her struggle as three men put there hands on her. Baralai wanted to stand and kill them. They shouldn't be touching her! He wanted to move but he felt completely parallelized. He watched her fight back, strong punches and kicks but they took her, kicking and screaming they took her. Baralai looked at the Captain's face. The harsh sunken eyes and features made him feel hate bubble inside him. That man would pay. Sorin would pay. He shouldn't have touched her.


	10. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

Koken: Sorry for the delay, wouldn't let me post a big file, for some reason or another,so I had to split this chapter in half. Enjoy and please Read and Review

Happy Birthday

Rikku smiled as she ran out the engine room loading dock. Jumping from the platform she launched herself at Yuna and wrapped her arms around her sweet cousin. "YUNIE!" she screamed as the hug tightened and giggled hugging her closer. As they parted she looked out into the center of Besaide and couldn't suppress her excitement. The entire town had come out for her, a fire and burned in the center while long tables of food lined the entire square. "You did this for me?"

Tidus slid over and wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist. "It was Yuna's idea and we all thought it was perfect. Everyone turned out for you Rikku."

The blonde rubbed her hands together and jumped up and down laughing "PARTY!"

Gippal looked around at all the people talking, eating, dancing to the music, and some drinking. He spotted Rikku. Dancing in her little thief outfit, wiggling in the crowd she was as brilliant and vivacious as the sunrise. He just stared at her leaning against one of the huts, he didn't feel like doing anything but watching her.

Brother bit his lower lip, letting his teeth grind into the flesh. His eyes trained on one thing. Yuna. She moved like a butterfly, her skin was perfect, and her hair was braided with a blend of purple flowers. She wore her songstress dress sphere as she sung, swaying back and forth on the small stage. He missed not being able to see her everyday. He missed not being able to smell her hair, to study the different colors of her eyes. He spun his drink in his hand, feeling the cool glass move from his palms to his fingers, but never took his eyes off her. Never stopped looking at the way her cherry colored lips moved. He imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips, hold her close.

He felt something twist inside his stomach and stared out at the man who just stepped on staged. Tidus. He got her. Put his arm around her. He got her. He pulled her close and gave her a quick his. He got her. He set his claim. He got her.

Brother boiled on the inside as he took another swig of his drink and let the warm feeling heat him from the inside out.

Cid took a sip of his beer and peered over the glass at the spiky blonde hair. He watched Gippal. Making sure to stand to the blonde's blind side he kept careful watch. The boy had hurt his daughter once, he wouldn't let it happen again. Focusing his eyes on the relaxed posture Cid felt glad that the boy was separated and easy to spot. He looked up onstage as Yuna began to sing another song, softly moving, holding Tidus' hand as she let out a beautiful string of notes. When the older man looked back to the spiky blonde hair, he was gone. Gippal had slipped away when he wasn't looking.

Hallow singular footsteps echoed through the Celsius as Gippal walked through the empty hallways. He slid into Rikku's station to the right of the pilot, he made an odd face as he scrunched into the small chair. He pulled the adjustment lever and pushed the console out so that he could stretch himself comfortably. He stared up at the bright stars in the sky yet didn't see them, he only thought about the blonde girl who was still dancing by the bonfire.

He let his eyes close and just allowed himself to remember the way her body moved. When she danced, the firelight flickering off her honey toned skin. Her body's movement was hypnotic, playing slow in his head. "Rikku…" came softly from his lips. Almost inaudible.

"Yes?" came the cute girls voice, unexpectedly right beside him.

His shoulder jerked in surprise as his eyes snapped open and he looked at the blonde girl sitting on the walkway next to his chair. "Rikku!" he stammered sitting up straight.

"Your in my chair" she said with a little smirk.

"Oh" Gippal was a little confused, How did she get in here so quietly "Would you like me to move?"

"Nah…" She said and slid into his lap. She nestled her ass between his thighs and leaned back. "Hey Gippal?"

The blonde man gulped and cleared his throat, the warmth of that girl on his chest made his heart flutter. "Yes?"

"Why are you on this ship? Why are always here? What happened to running the Machina Faction? What happened to that?" She spoke with slight defensiveness.

Gippal could smell her hair…she was so close, his thoughts were clouded by the thought of her, the feel of her. The long silence made Rikku think he wasn't going to answer. But he did. "You." He let his lips fall into the small dip where her shoulder meet her neck and kissed there. "I love you, I have to be close to you."

"What if I don't love you back." Rikku said softly.

Gippal gave a grunt of a laugh, even though his heart sank a little. "Then I'll have to chase you until you realize what a terrible mistake you've made."

Rikku smiled and sighed. "That sounds like a lot of work for you…it's a good thing I like you a whole lot."

Gippal smiled to himself. That would have to do for now. Like, at least she liked him a lot. She stretched out in his lap and leaned to one side so she could look up at him. "Maybe a little more then a lot…"

Gippal leaned down and touched her lips with his. He pushed a little more then the last kiss, he wanted to feel her there, wanted to know it wasn't just a dream. Pressing himself closer he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her tightly to his chest. She let out a little moan and the blonde boy grew some ambition. Sliding his hands down he began to stroke her thigh.

He let his tongue run along her lips and she opened them, granting him entry into her sweet warm mouth. He slide his fingers in small circles on her tan thigh, loving the delicate feel. He felt cold on his upper lip as she took a small breathe through his nose and he smiled into the kiss. Pushing a little more he coaxed her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it slowly. He opened his eyes halfway, carefully intent on her face as he ventured further.

He let his fingers swirl and creep slowly up her thigh and under her short brown skirt. Underneath he found warm silken cloth but didn't bother to slip inside it. Stroking through the fabric he found where the folds of her flesh we the hottest, where her lower lips touched together.

Rikku moaned and spread her legs wider for him, letting his larger hand rub in slow tantalizing circles. She gasped softly when he pressed with his fingers and broke the kiss. She kept her eyes closed and Gippal just watched her sweet face. He pushed a little more and felt warm wetness soak into the fabric beneath his finger. "Rikku?" He whispered with a naughtily scolding sound to his voice.

"What?" She asked, a little afraid he would stop what he was doing.

"Your getting your panties wet…that's a terrible thing to do…you should really let me take them off…" His deep voice echoed in her ear as he nibbled a little on the ear lobe.

"If you insist…" She replied smiling and leaning back into his warm body. He slid her silken panties down her thighs until his long arms could no longer reach and watched the smooth caramel skinned legs kick off the garment. His hands lay flat and warm on her thighs as he slowly drew his fingers up her outer thighs. Both hands rolled to the top of her legs and tilted inward as he got closer to the wet warmth he had been so close to before.

"Stop" Rikku didn't really want to say it. But she let it roll off her lips.

Gippal's heart skipped a beat and his body screamed with desire…that is the last thing he wanted to hear her say.

"I…" Her voice wavered a little unsteady. "I can't do this…not if it's gonna change everything…" She leaned forward to get up but felt herself pulled back down into Gippal's lap.

"Rikku…" He cupped her chin in his hand and gently tilted her head to face him, but her eyes were downcast. "Look at me" Once her green eyes flickered up he gave her a little smile. "I love you, I didn't say that just to get in your pants….or …you know…up your skirt." He watched her out of the corner of his eye nervously pull her skirt down. "If your not comfortably we don't have to do anything…I want you…I want you more then a fat kid wants cake…after four days of no eating…and the cake is on his plate and …the fork is in his hand…" His eyes had gone down to her body…his hand had wandered to her breasts. He yanked his hand back and heard Rikku's little giggle. "But the bottom line is a love you…I'm not looking to take advantage of you after a few birthday drinks…I just want your heart…and you know…your body would be nice too…like icing on a cake…really nice icing…"

Rikku laughed and leaned up to kiss him. They stayed that way for a little while. When the kiss broke she shifted her weight and looked up at him. "Your really sweet you know…"

Gippal cocked his head to one side and winked his good eye. "I am the King"

Rikku rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a little shove. "Shut up!...stupid Gippal" She leaned back hard so as to give his chest a good whack and looked up at the stars. It was a long pause before she said anything. She debated in herself…to tell him? Let him be cocky and have him chasing her all over the ship…and invite him into her room….or not tell him and keep letting his poor libido on spin cycle…

"I love you too Gippal…"

It hit him in the chest like a brick…and at first he though he imagined it. He blinked and waited…then cleared his through and asked her. "What…did you say?"

Rikku whirled up and started playfully smacking him as she laughed with a big smile. "I said I love you. L-O-V-E, second word Y-O-U. you know…'you', also known as idiot!"

"OHHHH!" Gippal said in 'sudden realization' and reached around to playfully land his open palm on Rikku's butt. Not only did it make the girl scream…but it pushed her all the way into his arms, to kiss him again.

Their lips locked together and he stroked her hair back. He felt like such a pervert, thinking about all he wanted to do was pin her to the cold metal floor and take her…here…now.

Rikku broke the kiss and licked her lips. "mmm…Gippal, I think we would be more comfortable in my room…where we can lock the door…"

Gippal smiled wide. And kissed her very gently.

A loud beeping started at Shinra's console, startling both the lovers. Rikku jumped up and ran over to the panel. Gippal took a second to breathe and snatched the girls panties from the floorboards. He slipped the silk into his pocket, leaving his hand inside to stroke the damp fabric. God…he was so close…and now that he knew she wanted him, all he needed was some time alone with her.

Rikku frowned at the screen, a look Gippal didn't like on her delicate frame. "What is it?" he asked.

"Paine, her Comm Sphere had been activated, and it is sending an emergency beacon." The Al-Bhed girl responded biting her nails a little bit. "She could be in deep trouble…"

Wraping an arm around her wait he pulled her close and gave her a deep slow kiss. "Alright…then we go down to the party…collect the crew and go save her…but don't think your off the hook Kido…I'm getting my sex…"

"Your sex?" asked the smaller girl lifting her eyebrow, "I think your massively underestimating my libido."

"Oh…Prove it" He whispered looking down at her, expecting just a hard kiss, but instead, she leaned up and kissed him delicately. Her hand guided his fingers lower…and lower …and lower…sliding the fingertips back up her skirt and onto her thighs. He felt the damp warmth of her flesh and gave a little gasp. She smirked up at him while he looked down a little surprised.

She reached in his pocket, only to disappoint the man by pulling out her panties and turning around. She bent over to slip them back on, intentionally sliding her ass against his erection. "You might want to calm down before we head out there…" She said with a wink and wiggled her but to adjust her underwear.

Rikku loved leaving him hanging like that, a dumbfounded gape to his mouth, hair floppy and his good eye a little wide. He wanted her so bad…and she wanted him just as much. Rikku just liked to flaunt her self control a little…ok a lot.


	11. Happy Birthday part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

Something is Rotten in the State of Bevelle

Tidus pulled Yuna in close and smiled at her, "You were beautiful up there."

"Thank you…" Yuna responded with a little bit of a blush on her face, he had such a way of making her go red.

"No smile?" He lifted an eyebrow, "Oh I can make you smile!" He lifted his hand to tickle her and Yuna let out a scream and started running, playfully dodging through the crowd to get away from Tidus's tickling fingers.

"No! Stop Tidus!" Yuna shrieked as he managed to gently tickle her in the chase before she wiggled away.

Brother didn't see the good nature in their play. Not good for Tidus. Brother immediately went to Yuna's aid, and entered Tidus' path, slamming his shoulder into the blue eyed man's stomach. The sudden stop earned a deep grunt out of Tidus as he fell backward and the crowd separated giving the two a little room.

"Leave Yuna alone!" Brother yelled at Tidus with more than a little bit of beer on his breathe.

Rikku saw Brother tackle the blitzball player from the ramp of the Celsius and shook her head. "Oh brother"

Cid saw the split of the crowd and immediately ran toward it, he stopped thinking about trying to find Gippal.

Yuna walked over and went toward Brother, trying to explain. "He wasn't really chasing me Brother, It was just a game."

"Yuna said No. Yuna meant No." Brother stated simply and strongly. "I won't let him bother you anymore."

Yuna shook her head and opened her mouth trying to explain. "He wasn't bothering me Brother…really…we were just playing…like tag…or Hide and Seek…Just having fun."

"Then why did you tell him to stop? Why tell him no?" Brother asked.

Tidus felt like he should be quiet, but her being so close to him at the moment made him nervous, he wanted to be between the Al-Bhed and Yuna. He could see the closeness. Something happened between them that Yuna didn't mention. She had told him Brother was the pilot of Celsius, and her cousin…but he was being much more protective then a cousin.

Yuna shook her head. "I didn't want him to tickle me that's all, I do-"

Brother pulled her away from Tidus as he stood. "She doesn't want you to tickle her, I won't let you."

"Brother, I think you've had too much to drink…" Yuna said softly placing a delicate hand on the skin of his chest. "Why don't you go back to the ship."

Tidus saw the motion and felt a harsh sting of jealousy flood his heart.

"NO! I won't leave you with Tickle Yuna Boy!" Brother said before he burped. He was suddenly pulled back and away from Yuna and Tidus by Cid.

"Alright Kiddo, cool it down alright…" Cid said as the boy started to struggle a little. Buddy came out of the crowd to help the older man.

Rikku ran into the crowd, "Brother, cool it, we have a bigger problem." That tone in her voice made everyone pay attention. "It's Mission Time." She winked and waved the boys on. "We gotta book"

Yuna looked from her cousin to her uncle a little confused, the word mission striking her interest, "What's going on?"

Rikku could hear her concern, and stepped closer to her so not everyone could hear her. "Paine, she's in Bevelle on a …personal mission."

"Baralai?" Yuna said softly filling in the blank.

"She left earlier, but hasn't checked in and her emergency signal just got picked up by the Celsius."

Yuna's eyes went a little wide. She couldn't stand by knowing her friend was in trouble. "I want to come too…I can help."

Rikku looked at Cid and pointed at Yuna. "The more the merrier Kido" He responded.

As they began to walk away Tidus grabed Yuna's arm. "If your going. I'm coming with you." Yuna just gave him a little smile and a nod.

"You heard what Cid said, the more the merrier." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and took his hand. They all made there way back to the Celsius, although Brother was kicking around the whole time.

Yuna felt a little odd as she set foot onto the ship again, especially with Tidus close to her. She held his hand discretely. The ship started up and they took off, Shinra at his station, Buddy navigating, and Cid at the helm while Brother slept off his buzz.

"Rikku…Do you know what kind of trouble we are in for?" Tidus asked.

"No…Shinra?" Rikku asked the kid who was tiredly working at his panel.

"Gimmie a break I was asleep…" He said in mid yawn. "By the way happy birthday Rikku."

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Thanks!"

Tidus whispered to Yuna "If that is Shinra, and Cid is driving…Brother is the one in bed…who are the other two?"

"Oh…sorry!" Yuna laughed gently. "Buddy, Gippal, this is Tidus, Tidus, this is Buddy, our Navigator, and Gippal who is currently just stealing Rikku's chair."

Gippal swung himself up in a graceful manner and walked over to the blitzball player, they shook hands firmly. "Glad to meet you."

"We're almost there, you girls better get your grids equipped and see Barkeep if you need anything stocked up.

Yuna finished the process and began to glow, petals swirling around her as she turned into her gunner Dress Sphere.

"Wow" Tidus said smiling at Yuna's cute little butt. "Gotta say I like this one."

Yuna leaned back and gave him a little whack. Rikku came through the door with a handful of potions. "I have to warn you Tidus…" Rikku said slowly organizing the potions and stashing them away. "The enemies are much quicker then you might be used to. No staying in one place, dodge a little"

Yuna nodded and slammed the clip into one of her guns. "And some get right up in your face."

Tidus lifted an eyebrow at her guns. "I can handle the hitting if you wanna go back to using Nirvana…"

Rikku and Yuna both looked at Tidus with blank looks. "Okay…I take that back…Just saying we might need some healing…"

Gippal's gun cocked back and snapped into place as he checked the barrel. "These girls can take care of themselves and us. We have plenty of stock, including rare items, as well as their White Mage sphere's and their Alchemist, have no fear."

Tidus felt a little naked. "Umm…any of you got a sword I can use?"

Yuna smiled to herself and walked over the stairway. "I got something better." She picked up the bag they came on with, pulling out a small pink sphere and pocketing it as well and sliding out a site for sore eyes. The bright blue blade shimmered at being so near Tidus. "You worked so hard to get it two years ago…I kept it safe."

The man's smile spread across his face, lips slipping a little thinner as he reached out and took the sword from the cute girl in front of him. "Thank you…" He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and watched her blush.

Rikku smiled and cooed softly at them, with a little bit of an annoying tone. "Awww!"

Cid called out from the pilot seat. "You Kiddo's ready? We're almost there. Rikku take the helm for a second I need to go check on Brother."

Rikku swung into the pilot seat and took control, slowly steering the large ship toward the towering red building whilst Cid walked out of the room. A moment later his voice came over the intercom. "Hey Gippal, could you bring me the med kit next to the pilot seat?"

Gippal picked up the bag and walked toward brothers out the door, as the elevator door opened Cid stood there with a hallow glare. "Cid?"

The older Al-Bhed grabbed Gippal by the shirt and yanked him in the elevator. He hit the stop button and froze the compartment. Claustrophobic space trapped the older man with the blonde. "I know what your after."

"Excuse me?" Gippal asked with a gulp.

"I have trusted you somewhat Gippal…" Cid said taking the bag from the one eyed man. "But I've been watching you and your watching Rikku way too much."

"Sir…I love your daughter…" Gippal said assertively crossing his arms. "I'm not gonna stop chasing after her."

Cid narrowed his eyes and with lighting speed slammed his fist into Gippal's midsection. He felt hard muscle and soft flesh fight the inertia of his moving knuckles. The one eyed man coughed and flew back against the elevator wall. "Your getting far too close to her, you understand me…"

"Yes sir…" Gippal said panting slowly and wincing in pain.

"The deal was you wouldn't seduce her again. If she falls in love with you is one thing, but you pawing all over her is another. Don't get so close. You look like your about to jump her every time she's in the room" Cid took a deep breathe, attempting to calm down but Gippal looked about ready to say something, so he cut off the younger man's words. "and believe me boy… if my daughter has to cry one tear over you…your gonna have a hole where you used to have a penis." Cid hit the bridge button on the panel, the door opened again with a swish and Gippal pulled himself out.

"Got anything to say now kid?" Cid asked him as he leaned against the wall.

"Damn…you got a nice punch pops…" Gippal's voice was chocked and sore, as if he was having trouble breathing.

"Don't forget it..." Cid said was a deathly serious tone.

Dropping from the Celsius into Bevelle, Yuna and Rikku took long strides toward the heavy double doors. Gippal lead them with a small machina in his hand reading the signal of Paine's Sphere. "It looks like the thrown room…"

Tidus made sure to stay close but a little behind, constantly looking back to protect the group from back attacks.

As the party pushed through the heavy doors they saw no one. Not one guard. Not one servant. Not one priest of New Yevon. Yuna paused and looked at her cousin. "Doesn't this seem odd to you?"

"Yeah" Rikku pondered with a finder on her lips and a hand on her hip. "Didn't Cid say that the Praetor was recently arming himself to the teeth?"

Gippal was getting ahead of them so the girls sprinted to catch up, they made there way to the signal and when they turned the corner into the empty thrown room, only one man stood at the end of the hall. He looked very familiar, but Yuna could feel something wrong with him. She hesitated, Tidus put a hand on her arm and looked up at the Dias. "Is that Baralai?" He asked the brown haired girl.

"No…It's not" Rikku said in a whisper, feeling the eerie feeling creep up her spine. Her bare legs got Goosebumps and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Hey!" Gippal said walking up to the Dias toward Baralai. "You must be Baralai's father right? Nice to meet you!" The blonde extended his hand the silver haired man and let his wide smile break the ice. "What's your name again. Swordfish? Swallow?"

"Sorin." The older man responded a little weary.

"Oh come on, I suppose Baralai never mentioned me?" Gippal gave a short laugh and walked around the thrown. "We go way back you know." Leaning in to the older man's face he examined him very closely, leaning on the thrown. "Guess you were already pyerflies by then though…"

Yuna, Rikku and Tidus perked into alertness, really unaware of where Gippal was going. The blonde man twisted Sorin's arm and Paine's CommSphere rolled out of his robe's sleeve.

Tidus's eyes widened. "It's a trap, we gotta get out of here."

"It's too late" Sorin's voice boomed and made them all shiver.

"That's right." Gippal kicked the thrown over, but Sorin stood fast enough to avoid being moved. "You knew we were coming even before we did."

The glimmer in the man's dark eyes told Gippal he was right. The sound of Gippal's gun going off reverberated through the room but Sorin just stumbled back.

"If you insist on doing this the hard way…" He lifted his arm and the doors of the room slammed closed, windows lining the hall opened and fiends crept out of their hiding places.

Gippal backed his way down to the other's each looking around to their surroundings. "I've meet many friends in the Via Infinito…" He turned into several brilliant balls of light as he began to sink through the floor. "I do hope they welcome you warmly."

Yuna drew her guns and began shooting, Rikku began speeding up her footwork, while Gippal unloaded his bullets into the nearest encroaching monsters. Tidus hacked away at anything he could reach. The odd thing was, although the creatures were engaging them, they did not advance at once, in fact they seem to be delaying as long as possible. Being equipped with Ribbon's neither Yuna, or Rikku were affected when Tidus and Gippal fell to the ground. Very suddenly unconscious.

"We have to run!" Rikku yelled pulling back from a Adamantine.

"There is no where to run too Rikku…" Yuna whispered as she heard the hallow clicks of her guns. Out of MP. Out of ammo. Out of options. Yuna lifting her arms into the air and let her guns drop to the ground.


	12. Jail Brake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

**WARNING AGAIN: **No, not really a lemon, but there is Yuri action …some kind of citrus Yuri action…and if you aren't comfortable with that. You can just skip this chapter, you won't miss much . R&R but no flames please.

Jail Brake

Tidus woke up with a headache that could kill a whale. His temples throbbed as he looked around. The blurry bars seemed to float around the room. The first thing that was clear however was a pair of pale bare feet by his head. He tried to focus on them as he looked up at the green robe. He jerked back and shocked himself into looking harder. The coat looked like the dead man's but it wasn't worn by a man at all. A girls long white legs came from the bottom, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked down at him and he was a little taken aback by the anger in those bright red eyes.

"Tidus. Get up." Came her steely voice as he attempted to steady himself. Strong hands supported him from behind for a moment before shoving him forward and forcing him face first into the pavement.

"Hey jerk!" came that same voice, more passionate this time, followed by the sound of flesh on flesh. A punch. Did she punch someone? He had to clear his head before he missed anything else. He stood and forced himself to pay close attention. The girl.. Paine, was caught with one arm outside the metal bars. The guard held her arm firmly with one hand the other wiping a small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Fucking little bitch…" He growled and pulled out his gun, pointing it to Paine's temple. The girl didn't flinch.

Tidus felt his pulse surge. He didn't have a weapon. He felt for items but he didn't have any. Surging toward the bars he hit them with his weight and reached through knocking the hand with the gun away. Paine's arm twisted and she put one bare foot on the bars. Yanking the arm through the bars she used the leverage to put pressure. In the odd position the robe fell open, obviously not a very good closure. Tidus turned around quickly not wanting to get an unwelcome view of the girl. He glanced down at the ground where the one eyed boy had his hand on his head. Waking up with a headache. As he looked up Tidus could tell his eyes focused. First they widened a little at the site of a naked woman before a slightly horrified look came over his face. That's when Tidus heard the sound. The scream of the guard directly after a crack. The sound of Paine breaking his arm between the jail bars.

Gippal looked away immediately, not wanting to incur that woman's wrath. That guard must be having a terrible day…to see that body…yet get his arm broken. "Good one Paine…"

"Thank you…" Tidus said looking at the retreating man. "I wasn't really orientated…"

"It wasn't a problem, I've been waiting to pop him for hours." She said pulling her robe closed again.

"Gotta make sure he can't even enjoy that body in his fantasy?" He commented with a chuckle.

"That's right…you see anything?" She asked in a sudden turn of a teasingly cold tone.

"Oh…No…blind side…can't see a thing remember…" Gippal said a little shyly.

"Haha" Rikku faked the laugh snootily.

Tidus and Gippal turned to see that father back in the small cell was Rikku and Yuna on the one small cot. Both covered with the same blanket right above their breasts and tucked under their arms to hide the obvious fact they were nude. Gippal lifted an eyebrow at them and brandished a tilted smile. "Well…cousin's or not two naked chicks are hot…"

Tidus did the honors of giving him a swift elbow to the stomach. Tidus didn't know the bruise from Cid was getting nice and dark. Gippal coughed a little and held up a hand. "Sorry…sorry, your right, the cousin thing makes it weird. I'll try thinking of Paine and Rikku…"

Paine wound back a hand to slap the one eyed man silly before he recanted his statement.

"ENOUGH JOKEIN'! We have a big problem!" Rikku wined.

Gippal looked a little confused.

"Me and Rikku are without any clothes and Paine isn't exactly battle ready either." Yuna pointed out. "We don't have any weapons and we don't know where we are…"

Tidus seemed a little behind. "Yuna…why are you naked?"

She blushed and sunk beneath the covers. Luckily Rikku was a little less self-conscious. "They took our Dress Sphere's and therefore our clothes."

Gippal stood up and started undoing his suspenders. Rikku's eyes went a little wide and she stuttered, "Gippal! Just cause we're naked isn't peer pressure you know!"

He rolled his eye and sighed. "Oh shut it!" He slid off his shoulder pads and took off his shirt, the material tucked a ways into his shorts and he tossed it to Rikku, Pulling the pads back on he removed one of the suspenders and tossed it to her as well. "Put it on. Good to be tiny right?"

Rikku gave a soft smile. Paine walked over and held up the blanket like a curtain so the green eyed girl could situate her clothing. She pulled the Yellow suspender around her waist to synch the shirt and prevent it from ridding up. Paine wrapped Yuna in the blanket and she held it around herself awkwardly.

The violet shirt came to about the same length as her usual short skirts, but Rikku was not used to having no underwear underneath. "Now…" The Al-Bhed rubbed her hands together. "Hoe…to keep Paine from being a flasher…" She walked over to Gippal and took the two random belts off his wrists. "What do you even need these for!"

Gippal pouted getting a little defensive. "They keep my gloved up." Gippal didn't see a humorous reaction from the blonde and followed her gaze to his stomach. The large purple and red bruise was very noticeable. Cid had let him have it and Rikku didn't need him to tell her who it was. He dropped his voice to make sure no one could hear them "I'm fine." She didn't listen, or didn't hear him, or didn't want to. He put his gloved lavender fingers on her chin and forced her gaze away from the injury. "I can handle that…by myself…but this whole jail thing, I think we need to work together…yes?"

She nodded curtly and turned around and flashed her normal smile. "Alrighty here we go!" She even skipped to Paine and used the pointed part of the buckle to make small holes in the front of the jacket. She pulled the red cord from around the neck of the robe and threaded it to hold the jacket closed and keep it from reveling Paine's body. She pulled the belt around the pale girls waist and tightened it so that everything would stay.

Next to Yuna she looked awkwardly and then turned to Tidus. She taped her foot staring at the boys shirt. "Excuse me…"

Tidus blinked and looked down at his yellow short jacket like shirt. "This?" He asked pointing to the skimpy garment.

"Yes…hand it over!" Rikku demanded. He took it off and handed the garment off.

Yuna slipped the shirt on and secured it tightly just below her breasts while Rikku wraped the skirt around her waist and belted it there. Yuna smiled feeling a little more comfortable till she almost pulled her skirt off stepping forward on it. RIkku grabed it and tried to rip the fabric but her fabric was a little lacking.

"Allow me to help?" Tidus asked a little meekly. Rikku nodded and he kneeled down. Only Yuna saw his slightly perverted smirk as he ripped the fabric into a nice short skirt.

"….Thank you…." She smiled and he laughed a little kissing her temple.

"We have to find your Dress Sphere's. No offense Rikku, but if a blanket can best you I think you need a little strength boost." Gippal said thinking quietly.

"I have an Idea!" Rikku cooed and then whispered it to Yuna.

Yuna bit her lip. "Paine broke one of their arms. They won't get close to her."

The blonde girl just shrugged. "I guess it's just me and you then."

"What's the plan?" Tidus asked perked a little.

Yuna went bright red. "You…and Gippal and Paine …will be 'asleep' and we'll break us out…"

Gippal and Tidus both looked confused and Paine sighed shaking her head. "You two sure…"

They nodded, but only Rikku really seemed all that sure of herself.

"Hey Guard!" Rikku called out leaning against the bars. "It's your lucky day you know…"

The guard wasn't too bright, it didn't even take more then a few lusty glances to get his attention. He walked closer but far enough away not to let the short girl reach him.

"Let us out…" She whispered with a smile.

"No, No way." He shook his head and took a little step back.

Yuna leaned against the wall. "Oh come one please. Not all of us. Just me and her."

Rikku flashed her sweet smile and batted her eyes. "Come on, What's your name?"

"Ulai" He said relaxing a little but not getting any closer.

Yuna jerked her head in the direction of the others in the back of the cell. "They're asleep. We could be quiet and they'll never know…just let us go …"

Tidus and Gippal lay on the floor, facing away as far away as possible, their chests rising and falling in slow rhythm. Paine lay on the bed listening and attempting to suppress a laugh at the thought the guard was actually named 'fool'

"I can't do that…not unless you want to make it interesting." He said with a perverted twitch to his voice. Tidus resisted the urge to get up and punch the man right then.

Yuna tilted to let the yellow fabric fall a little. "You can have us you know…"

Rikku nodded and bit her lip gripping the poles of the cell tightly and rolling her body against it. "I can't tell you how long it's been since I had a real man…" Her voice dripping with desire and her green eyes burned sexually toward him.

"Let us out" Yuna said in a sexy low voice that Tidus recognized as the same one that would send electricity down his spine. "We'll do anything you want us to do and more…"

Rikku let her knees buckle and she sunk letting out a soft cat like moan. "Plllleasse," She purred looking up at him begging. "I hate small spaces. And I didn't mean to cross the Praetor really…I'll do whatever you want, even stay in your quarters and obey the Praetor…if you say so…"

He licked his lips…but still didn't get closer to the cell. "I don't believe you he said, shaking some clarity into his head, he even took a half step back."

"We aren't wearing underwear." Yuna said quickly. Her voice betraying some of the desperation. The young man seem to be letting his lower head win in a battle of wits. Rikku remembered what Gippal had said, and even flipped a glance over her shoulder at the sleeping members of the party.

"You want …" She whispered with a sultry shake of her hips. "a little proof."

He nodded, his face a little flushed.

Yuna smiled and licked her lips, as she did before kissing Tidus and wiggled her finger to entice him closer.

He seemed suddenly aware and shook his head no, hard. "No…each other."

Rikku giggled softly. "Anything for you" She said with a wink and turned to her slightly taller cousin. Her eyes had a second of apology in them before pushing the brunette against the wall and kissing her deeply. They kissed and separated a little, allowing the guard to see their tongues mingling together.

Yuna closed her eyes and thought about when Tidus kissed her…which was very different from how Rikku kissed her…yet somehow not any less exciting. She reached up and yanked back the blonde's hair and kissed her hard in return, flipping her around and pushing the smaller girl against the cold stone wall. They stopped quite suddenly, panting a little bit and they both looked at Ulai, burning desire in their eyes.

He stood their, mouth agape and a breathing hard, his pants tenting against his will. "M..more…" he stammered.

"Yes master…" Rikku whispered and flipped back Yuna back around. She kissed her on her lips, delicate and passionate.

"More…do..more" He commanded.

Rikku nodded and broke the kiss. Yuna said it this time though. "Yes master."

Tidus and Gippal could not see what as going on but each didn't know if they really wanted too. They had burning images of those to woman kissing…and realized they were about to do _more._

Rikku kissed across the smooth jaw line of the paler girl and kissed her to the concealed ear. "Moan." She whispered to Yuna's very softly. The blonde kissed down her chest and skipped over the closer, wiggling her little ass as she worked her way down and Yuna breathed harder. Rikku dipped her pink bubble gum tongue into Yuna's bellybutton.

Rikku was very impressed by the realistic gasp and sounds that Yuna let escape, as if she was trying to be quiet. The former summoner even griped Rikku's blonde hair and squeezed as she arched a little off the wall. "This is torture Ulai…Please…Please…Let us out…I want you to kiss me…I want to feel you…"

He took a step forward and Tidus twitched his hand, gripping the yellow suspender on the back of Gippal in frustration, anger, jealousy and of course trying to get the image of Yuna begging _Tidus _for sex out of his head. The guard spoke with another half step forward. "t…touch her breasts."

Rikku whispered softly and seductively. "Yes master…" She ran her hands up Yuna's flat tummy and to her breasts, massaging them through the shirt. "Don't you want to touch them…they are so soft.."

Ulai took another small step and stopped. "Oh…no…I think I want you to touch them. Un…undo the shirt so I can see."

Now Tidus' arousal was getting pushed aside by his possessive nature. He was surprisingly much more angry with the idea of that man watching then Rikku actually touching Yuna's breasts…and what fine breasts they were.

Rikku put her hands on Yuna's shoulders and slowly slid them down…sliding and slipping her caramel colored hands beneath the yellow fabric.

"Wait." He said and jerked his head to the cot. "Her too…Her too…Wake her up and her too and we have a deal."

Yuna tilted a little. "How do you want us to wake her up…?"

"Kiss her…kiss her and bring her over here." He said a little breathless. He was sporting very tight uniform pants by now. Yuna and Rikku both slinked over to the small cot and Rikku climbed up over Paine, bending over so her skirt rode up and flaunted just a bit of her rounded little tan ass.

Both girls started delicately kissing Paine, and whispering for her to wake up. Tidus and Gippal however could now see the three girls. Rikku and Yuna were kissing and stroking Paine who slowly started to moan to wake up. The guard was not the only man with tight pants in the room. The boys were very sad they were missing the full show. They coaxed up the pale tall girl and lead her sleepily to the front. This was even better for them, with Paine's longer arms they only needed him to step forward a little itsy bitsy bit more.

Paine rubbed her eyes softly. "Who are you?" Everyone in the room was surprised when her voice came out seductive and soft, very gentle and inviting. Her eyes looked almost pink. She stretched out her long limped body and let the lacing loosen just enough to see a little bit of her pale curves.

Rikku slid a hand into Paine's robe, knowing the girl was awake and would play along. She massaged the dark haired girls breast beneath her robe and Paine couldn't hide a little twitch of surprise. She quickly melted into it with a long moan. "He's Ulai. He'll get us all out together…we'll be his…and he likes to let us have fun our way." Rikku's voice implied so much behind the word fun.

The blonde removed her hand and kissed the taller girl deeply. "Where were we?" Asked the green eyed girl as she turned around and slid her hands back to Yuna's shoulders. The two girls pressed together, Rikku pushed her knee between Yuna's legs and ground slowly. The brunette moaned, gripping for the bars and panting, a wickedly desirable expression on her face.. Rikku let the closure open and fall, her hands enveloping Yuna's breasts and covering them from view.

Rikku did not count on Pain to be so bold. Her lips fell on Rikku's neck and the hand closes to Ulai got ready gripping the bars while the other slid down and between Rikku's legs. She pressed Rikku to Yuna and her own hips to the back, then pulled up Rikku's skirt. The guards breathe quickened audibly at the site of the tan, beautiful thigh. Paine, licked her free fingers and wiggled her hand down Rikku's body slowly so Ulai could see.

Ulai began leaning forward and Paine sliped her hand between Rikku's legs. Maybe a little revenge for the groping Rikku gave her, or maybe a little lust from hearing their play, Paine really slid two long thin pale digits into Rikku's warm and wet body. She was sure that she waiting till both girls were quiet and let the slurp of Fingers into the hot body sound throughout the cell. Paine could see his feet out of the corner of her eye step forward and she let her hand from the bar fall through and grab him, slamming him against the bars and knocking him out as Rikku gave a loud moan.

The three girls were sweaty, hot, horny, and leaning against one another. All three trying to calm down. Especially Rikku who didn't want to admit Paine was still twitching her fingers around and it felt good. When the guards body hit the floor the two men on the floor sat up and were greeted with a wonderful and yet not so wonderful site. They saw Yuna, pined against the wall, hair slick, with only Rikku's hands covering her breasts, a Rikku who was obviously exposed and only covered because she was pinned between two girls. And Paine's graceful arm reached around and pined between the other two girls. On the floor they had heard the most terribly erotic sound. One they both dreamed about. Flesh entering that wet wonderful body cavity and seeing Paine's hand between both of the other girls made the two blonde men terribly excited. The disturbing part of the image however was in the background, behind the fallen guard stood an equally as aroused…equally as shocked man.

His green eyes and silver hair framed his face which was slack with shock.. The man's head tilted a little to the side. "Well…I guess I missed quite a show…" Baralai said clearing his voice. All three girl's snapped here heads to look at him…and all three blushed when they saw him holding a key.

Paine growled, her voice steely and commanding once again. "TURN AROUND. ALL OF YOU."


	13. Shot Through The Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

Time to add a little good old American action…ok…violence to our pantheon of warnings and disclaimers…

Shot Through The Heart

Thinking of Paine in trouble had given Baralai the balls to break out of his room, seeing Yuna, Rikku and Paine using their feminine.. charm to 'get out of jail free' gave him an erection. He stood with his back to them as he heard them rustling to readjust themselves. The door creaked open before Rikku's chipper voice giggled and said "You can look now boys."

Paine stood in Baralai's face a little close then he had thought. She wound back her hand to hit him but Yuna grabbed her arm and Rikku wrapped herself around Paine and pulled her back.

Tidus was extremely confused. He pointed to the white haired boy and asked the entire room. "Is _that _Baralai?"

Paine frowned and pulled herself away from the other two girls. Gippal scratched his head and Baralai just looked down at the ground, acting guilty. Rikku's curiosity broke the silence. "Yes it is. Won't one of you two tell us what is going on?"

"Start with why your father is here…" Paine growled a little low as she crossed her arms.

"Especially when he's dead…" Gippal asked earning a flashed look from Baralai.

"…He's not dead" Baralai said shaking his head.

Rikku bent over a little and snuck closer to the tan skinned man. "Yes…He is…He fought us, turned into pyerflies…He's unsent."

Baralai closed his eyes tight. "Sorin…my father…disappeared when I was very young, I assumed he was dead…but after defeating Vegnagun…He came back. He said he had been trapped beneath Bevelle…that the fiends prevented him from becoming the Praetor…"

Paine lifted one eyebrow. "You believed him?"

"All I knew growing up was my mother's stories of him. She said he was a wonderful leader…A good man…You don't understand. Until you came…He was good. He was doing the right thing. He had to take over. I couldn't be the Praetor anymore…" Baralai explained, half turned away from them

"Why not?" Tidus asked

He looked up at Paine with a deep sadness and guilt. He looked at the three girls…and Gippal. "I fought against you…I drove a rampage and attempted to kill all of Spira. I threatened the eternal calm."

"not you!" Rikku said stepping toward him. "It was Shuyin"

"Not to those who saw me. Not to everyone. Not to me. I couldn't stop it but I felt it, Every movement. Every step. I played the keys. I attacks you…ALL of you." Baralai sounded angry at himself, his fist so tightly pulled that it seemed to dig into his own flesh.

Paine stepped forward and let her exterior melt a little. She took his hand in hers' and forced his fingers open with surprising strength. She held his hand. "No one blames you."

Rikku nodded and cheered with one arm in the air. "We fought to get you back _and _you know …save Spira"

"Again" Yuna added with a smile

"No one knows you were the one Shuyin controlled. Spira won't ever know. Even if they did, they would forgive you." Paine said giving him a little squeeze. "Your father told you that. He did it to manipulate you. To keep you in here and not in his way."

Baralai didn't seem to be listening to her, so she bent down and grabbed his face between her hands. She forced him to look at her. "That isn't your father anymore. He lied to you. No one blames you." She leaned closer and Baralai's heart began to race at the thought she might kiss him. He was suddenly very aware of her soft red lips, pale skin and warm touch on his face. The blood rushed to his cheeks making them a pink color.

She dropped her hands to her side suddenly and put them back on her hips. Her spine snapping straight and stony again. "Take us to where he is keeping our Dress Spheres"

Baralai nodded and cleared his throat. "Right this way, we have to go quietly." The man took off down the hall, his feet walking quickly without making any sound.

The girls followed, their bare feet padding softly on the floor. Yuna slipped up next to Paine and looked at the girl. Her soft pink lips parted, about to ask Paine a question but the pale girl lifted a hand to stop Yuna. Paine just moved faster, not wanting to talk about how she got Baralai's coat.

Rikku hung back a little and reached back to take Gippal's hand discretely. She squeezed it in a silent message. He returned the affection just as secretly. Neither of them noticed Tidus's watchful eyes close by. He made sure no one followed them but he was not single minded.

Baralai moved fast through the twisted hallways until he hugged a nondescript wall of the unfamiliar hallways and lifted his hand, palm out and caused all those following to stop and hold their breath. A guard rounded the corner and saw the prisoners in the hallway. The strange man's eyes widened and his mouth began to open as he lifted his gun. He was not quick enough however. Before a sound could exit his mouth Baralai's arm slammed into the man's chest with a dull thud. The air whooshed from the guards lungs without a sound. Another wall placed blow hit the slower man's throat and knocked his head back. Baralai's foot clipped the back of the man's knee and drove him to the ground while his elbow cracked into the base of his neck. The platinum blonde moved faster then most people could thing, sinking to catch the man's unconscious dead weight before it hit the ground and made a sound.

He took the guards gun and slinked back into onto the wall, carefully peeking around the corner by checking the reflection on the barrel's surface. He nodded the all clear to the girls and took them around the corner to another long hallway. Hallway down he stopped and turned to the wall. He placed his hand on the surface and moved it around slowly. Looking. He found the correct place after a few seconds and the entire wall began to glow, a small door sized slit opening for them. He walked through it and the others followed closely. Inside there was only a large door that looked like a puzzle. Baralai had no trouble this time, quickly moving the pieces into place and the vault swung open.

Paine was tired of following and slipped in front of Baralai to enter the vault. The room was more massive then they had expected, three towering stories of silvery metal that held small containers, each under lock and key. A grand splitting stair case was on the opposite wall and this door appeared to be the only entrance. The center was open, allowing them to see up to the third floor and at the roof a stained glass mural of the faith cast a beautiful light that mingled with the artificial light. In the center was a singular space, an island. On the shinning metal slab was their Dress Sphere's, all of them and more, one she recognized as the Sphere she recorded for Baralai, another was her portable Comm Sphere. She picked up her Sphere and narrowed her eyes at the Baralai. "Why did you give this to him?"

Baralai looked at the sphere and shrugged his shoulders "I didn't, I've never seen that before in my life…"

Paine's mouth dropped a few inches. She didn't want to believe him, she wanted to remain angry at him for a very long time. It was easier to accept he didn't love her and be mad that _he _ignored her. However, if he never saw the sphere, _she_ neglected to contact _him _and it would bring up the question why she didn't get suspicious sooner. "Baralai. Are you telling me…You never saw this?"

Baralai sighed, a little tired of being treated like an idiot. Just because I can be manipulated by my dead father…does not mean I am incompatant. "No Paine." His voice was a little aggressive. "I have _not _seen that sphere before. I-"

Not even Baralai could remember what he was going to say after that, he was too preoccupied with Paine's lips on his, her arms wrapped around him. She was kissing him! She was kissing him? She was…kissing him. Baralai was too confused to react and by the time he was aware of what was going on her lips were gone. She placed the sphere in his hand. "Watch it when you have a chance." She said with a sneaky little smile.

Rikku and Yuna giggled as they equipped their gear and stashed their items. Baralai just stood there for a moment, blinking, letting the kiss compute. He looked down at the Sphere and hit the play button. Paine's hand shot out and shut it off. "Not now…this is not the time."

Baralai looked frustrated and about to burst. "P! you can NOT just kiss me like that and hand me this and expect me to do nothing!"

Paine lifted an eyebrow at the forceful tone in his voice. She pulled back the hammer on Gippal's gun checking the chamber and let it snap back, tossing it over her shoulder at him with ease. "Well do what you want but your not watching that now."

The boy's speed was just as blinding as earlier as he grabbed the taller girl and pulled her backward, dipping her into a kiss. The girls reactions had her feet on the island and one hand on the ground, but his lips were firmly on her's and he let her realize what he was doing before he slipped his tongue into her mouth and stroked her tongue. The tense, crimson eyed girl relaxed in his arms and trusted him as he continued the slow pressure Eventually.

Rikku looked at them smiling, holding the thief sphere in her hand, she looked at Yuna and gave her a small smile.

Yuna whispered softly, "We should put these on"

Baralai let Paine back onto her feel and turned to a glass case which housed his weapon and Tidus' sword. His face was a little red but it was difficult to notice with his skin color. Paine was a bright pink that sharply contrasted her white skin.

The blonde girl closed her eyes, but as she was equipping the Dress Sphere she felt something hit her. Like a ton of bricks slamming into her stomach When she looked down …everything seemed to be going so slowly. Her head tilted to the side looking at the long stick with small feathers on the end sticking out of her stomach. She could hear Gippal scream her name, but it was muffled in her ears. She could feel warm blonde soaking his shirt; she could feel herself getting dizzy. Tilting up her head she forced her green eyes to focus. On the second floor, over the balcony guards stood, and Sorin was poised with an ivory bow.

She heard glass breaking, gunfire, but she couldn't stand anymore. The girls small legs gave out and she vaugly felt warm arms catch her. She could hear muddled voices. "Yunie.." She asked reaching out the white hooded figure. "Phoenix Down…" The brunettes face was a little clearer to her, she had tears on her face.

"Wha?" came the dieing girls voice.

"You have to be in a Dress Sphere for that to work…I can only heal you…" Yuna said waiting for her Curaga to cast. She held Rikku close to her. "When you feel like you can…try and equip something….anything."

Rikku coughed and her body seemed to feel cold, but her eyes still looked around in their cloudy state. "Wha…oing…on?"

"Shhh!" Yuna said petting her hair softly. "It's ok. It's ok. They are fighting. It's ok."

"They need you..." Rikku groaned out. "You …need to help them…"

Yuna's arms were shaking a little. "SHUT UP! I think your poisoned Rikku! Every time you talk it hurts you more, every time you move! So…just stop…"

The Brunette looked peeked around the relative safety of the island, Paine was in her Dark Knight Dress Sphere, while Gippal was shooting with everything he could find. He was so angry. He knocked guards off the second story…he brutal smashed them into walls. Baralai stood directly between the Island and the Staircase, preventing anyone from coming near Yuna or Rikku. Finally there was Tidus, …she couldn't see him, not really, she could only hear the sounds of Energy Rain, showering down and his sword doing a Slice and Dice.

It seemed like forever before the Curaga would cast and Yuna was angry that she hadn't cast it on the part also. She could see their Hp dropping into the yellow. Gippal didn't seem to notice himself getting any weaker. The blonde man looked over the balcony and felt his heart clench in his chest seeing Rikku still in his bloody shirt and still on the ground.

Yuna turned felt Rikku open her eyes again. "Come on Rikku! Equip something please…" She fumbled for an Antidote and dropped the bottle onto Rikku's wound. The bottle melted away and the girl began to glow but it was obvious it hadn't worked.

Bralai's voice rang through the echoing room as he called out Paine's name and Yuna realized that the girl hand been Knocked Out. She watched the small girl glow in her arms and change into her Mascot Dress Sphere. Yuna pushed off the blonde's Cait Sith head and touched her face. She was Knocked Out as well. She looked up at a guard who rounded the island and aimed his gun at Yuna on the floor. She saw Tidus on the third floor, Gippal and Paine KO on the second and Baralai with only a few HP still defending her. Immediately the brunette put herself over Rikku and set her turn for defense, checking the blonde's pulse to see if underneath being KO she was still alive. Yuna winced as the shot depleted her HP.

A loud explosion came from the door that they used to enter the vault and to Yuna's surprise when she looked up, Lulu stood with her Onion Knight in a fiery hole that used to be the door. "Look's like we're just in Time…"

Kimahri was a stream of tall blue hair as he drove toward the guard and thrust his Spirit Lance into the belly of the man. Wakka threw his World Champion with an intense concentration, guiding it to hit enemies on the second and third story.

"LULU!" Yuna screamed, crying as she held the ironically ridiculous dressed girl. The older girl leaned down and pulled Yuna to her feet.

"Calm yourself" came the woman's strong and caring voice. "You have friends hear that need your help. Rikku's just KO'ed"

Yuna shook her head wildly. "She got hit…before she was in the Dress Sphere"

Lulu just blinked, and thought for a moment. She couldn't very well let Yuna know Rikku may die without the protection of the Dress Sphere. The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a Mega Phoenix Down. She threw it onto the ground. "We'll see."

The magic spread throughout the room and breathed life back into the party as it reached them. First was Baralai, freshly fallen he pulled himself up and began immedatly fighting to protect the Island and the girls behind it. This time he was surprised to find a strong honorable Ronso Elder and a Blitzball star fighting with him. Wakka flashed him a smile. "You doing good Kid. Keep it up ya know!" He threw another ball to help the weakened Tidus on the third floor.

The next reached Paine and caused her to arch, taking a deep breathe. Immediately she spun into action and got right back on her feet.

Gippal's arm twitched first, reviving and pulling him up. He was a little confused as to what was going on but immediately began the hunt for Sorin again.

Rikku moved on the floor and opened her eyes. She sat up and winced in pain. "Yunie…"

"Don't move" Lulu said in a softly concerned voice. "Your loosing HP, Your poisoned." Before the dark haired girl could finished her sentence Rikku was already glowing, changing into her Alchemist outfit. Now the blood stained skin was a little visible through the slits in her outfit as she began dealing out Mega Potions.

"I can still help. Even if I don't move." She said looking up a Lulu. "Thanks for the help…"

Lulu nodded. "Brother and Buddy came to get us. Said something went wrong with the 'rescue'"

Yuna nodded and hugged Rikku tight before glowing as she changed Dress Sphere's into a Gun Mage and jumped onto the Island. Firing Trigger happy she took down several enemies in a single turn. Lulu unleashed a flurry of Ultima spells while Rikku continued to dispense aid as needed. Gippal peered over the edge and saw the blonde girl breaking bottles on the floor. He immediately jumped over the edge of the second floor railing to go to her.

Tidus and Paine retreated down the stairs and slid in next to the line already formed. "There are only a few left on the second." Paine reported as she dug her sword into the floor and a wave of darkness spread throughout their enemies. "They are on their way down."

Tidus ran, using his Slice and Dice against a stronger enemy as he fell back he whipped off his sword. "None on the third, but no way out and no sign of Sorin."

Yuna kept firing in patterns with Wakka. "He is in here…" Her eyes were a little dark, sinister. "and we are going to make him bleed."


	14. To Heal the Wounded

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Don't forget a little good old American action…ok…violence is the real word for it.

To Heal the Wounded

Gippal's hand stroked Rikku's cheek softly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly and slammed another Mega Potion onto the ground. Both of them left the surge of strength. "Gippal…I'll be fine…Shoot him between the eyes for me…"

The blonde man kissed her briefly and delicately, jumping up and sliding in next to Wakka. He fired with them until the silver haired man walked down the stairs slowly sinking into the ground as he stepped. "Going down…" Sorin said with a large smirk across his evil face. As he sunk they fired harder, draining his hit points but not nearly enough to cause major damage.

Wakka frowned and threw his world champion at the floor with an exclamation. "The bastards not gonna get away with this."

Lulu frowned looking at the floor. "Where do you think he went…"

Baralai sighed sadly. "He's unsent. He went back from where he came. The Via Infinito, that's the only thing under here.

Paine sheathed her sword. "Then we go after him."

Yuna sighed, her exhaustion seeping into her voice. "It could take forever to fight him there…He could be hiding anywhere…"a loud clang rang through the room as Yuna's clips fell to the marble floor, her guns clicking with new ammo loading into the chamber. She aimed up the stairs where the platinum haired man had been, but she didn't fire, knowing that she would only be wasting ammo. "Baralai, is there anyway to find out where he went?"

Baralai shrugged his shoulders. "Search…it would go faster if we split up."

Tidus nodded. "Yuna and I, Wakka and Lulu…Paine and Baralai, Gippal…you should get Rikku back to the Celsius."

"no" Yuna said with a soft interruption We can't ask Lulu and Wakka to do this. It could be a very difficult fight, it is very dangerous…they have to think of Vidina…"

"Everything will be fine Yuna…" Lulu said with a soothing and motherly voice.

"You don't know that…" Wakka said softly. "You go home, take care of Vidina he needs you… please just go."

Lulu frowned deeply. "Fine" she didn't look one bit happy about being forced out of this fight. "But he needs you too. So don't you dare get hurt."

Tidus smiled at her grumbling. "You be a good momma!"

Gippal swept Rikku into his arms easily and she blushed, pushing back a little wince. "Does it hurt?" He asked in a whisper.

She nodded and shrugged her shoulder. "Just a little…"

"Come on you two…lets get you back on the ship…" Lulu spoke with a little spite and a lot of command in her voice, leading the two back toward the save sphere.

Back on the Celsius Lulu, and Gippal felt solid metal under there feet. Brother saw his sister in Gippal's arms, but more importantly spotted the blood that covered the blonde girls arm.

"What did you do to her?" Brother immediately asked with a harsh glare at the one eyed man.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "He carried her back here to get help, Sorin ran her threw with an arrow." She walked down the stairs meeting Brother and putting her long hand on his chest. Her strength was surprising to him as she stopped the taller boy. "You need to steer. I'm going back to Besaide, and he is going to take Rikku to the Cabin so she can rest and she can heal. You understand?" Brother nodded, still not looking at the black haired girl. "Now get moving…"

Gippal walked out of the bridge before Brother could strike up a conversation, Rikku seemed to be asleep as she leaned against him. Gippal was cautious to roll his feet, listening to the slow and steady breathing from the blonde. He gently set her down in the softest bed he could find. Barkeep sauntered up the stairs with an armful of goodies. He set the materials down next to the bed and went back down again. "Thank you Barkeep!" Gippal called after him, but he didn't hear the response.

Gippal was a littler nervous as he began undressing the blonde. He was being very delicate, partially embarrassed to be caught drooling over her while she is sleeping. He took a cloth and dipped it into a bowl of water, softly stroking her arm with it, cleaning off the blood. He checked over his shoulder before slowly lifting the separation in her clothes and gently began to wipe the dried blood away. He felt a sudden snag over the wound, his cloth sticking to something. Gippal's pulse raced. He didn't want to wake her up with a sudden shock of pain so he very delicately tried to remove the cloth from the unidentified object, of course, as soon as he thought he was free he pulled the fabric back.

Rikku soon was very aware that he had not been successful. In fact a shard of the arrow's shaft had lodged itself in her abdomen and prevented any potion from fully healing her. The wood became tangled in the cloth and ripped from the wound when Gippal pulled it back. The blonde girl screamed and automatically slapped the boy who had sent electrical pain up her spine. She took a good look at him, a hard glare, and one hand on her wound. "I don't know what you did but you deserved it."

Gippal rubed his face. "Man…that hurt…"

"Not as much as this is about too."

Gippal's eyes went wide with sudden surprise. Cid was surely angry at him without seeing him with a slightly disrobed and injured daughter. He didn't turn around but his shoulders tightened when he saw Rikku's concerned face. Cid's hand landed on Gippal's arm and hauled him up form the chair. "Get away from her."

Gippal frowned deeply. "She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions."

"Your getting off my ship." Cid said sternly, his tight hand still digging into Gippal's arm.

The one eyed blonde was out of options, he wasn't going to leave, or move, but he couldn't defend himself with Rikku there. She sounded very surprised. "DAD! What are you doing?"

Cid ignored her and stared right at Gippal. "You keep your hands off her. She slaped you. She doesn't want anything to do with her." But before Gippal could correct him he had Cid's fist in his stomach. His one green eye glanced at Rikku. She sat up in bed, a wince and confusion plastered over her face.

"Stop! Dad Stop it!" She yelled, struggling to get up.

Gippal felt Cid's hand tighten and his arm twist in pain, but Gippal kept his face as flat as possible. He wouldn't scream. The pilot took a swing and his fist connected hard with Gippal's jaw. Gippal just glared at Cid, feeling a warm trail of blood begin at the corner of his mouth. The older man pushed the younger to move toward leaving, but the one eyed man would not budge. "I love your daughter." He meet Cid's eyes. "That isn't going to change."

Rikku struggled up onto her feet and screamed, her voice slicing through the masculine tension of the room. "STOP!" She looked at her father with disgust. "I love him, and you have no right to touch him."

Cid's grip loosened and Gippal pulled back to steady Rikku. His hands were gentle, his face concerned, not paying attention to the finger sized bruises forming on his arm.

"I told him to stay away from you…" Cid growled.

"You told him what?" Rikku stumbled and shook her head. "Go away."

"Rikk-" Cid's voice was softer, an attempt to calm the girl.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed. No one moved for a long moment. Finally Cid walked away, stepping slowly as he looked back at his daughter.

After he had left Rikku broke the awkward silence with a soft touch to Gippal's face. "I'm so sorry…I had no idea."

Gippal closed his eyes at the gentle touch. "It's fine, I can handle it." He could see her sudden hesitation, "No I've never hit him back...and I don't plan to."

She leaned on him. "What are we gonna do about him…?"

"I don't know." Gippal answered honestly, "for now, we are going to heal you." Gippal picked up the washcloth and felt a strong poke, he dug out the jagged chunk of wood. "This is what woke you up. Came from your wound. We should be able to use a potion now."

Rikku nodded and the man handed her a small bottle, an X-potion. She smiled and drank the drink leaning against the taller man. She felt the hot sting of her body healing itself. She felt the flesh close, and pull back together. She felt a little stronger as she looked up at Gippal. "I …need a nap."

Gippal laughed, "alright, lets get you back to bed."

"Your gonna stay with me right?"

"right" He said with a smile.

"I gotta protect you from my big bad daddy." She said with a smirk as he lowered her into bed. Gippal climbed in with her and buried his face into the back of her neck.

"Yeah…I'm sooo scared" said the one eyed man, voice dripping with sarcasm.


	15. Final Fight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Don't forget a little good old American action…ok…violence is the real word for it.

A Final Fight

Yuna and Tidus walked close together. Despite her confident stance, Tidus still had the instinctive urge to protect her. She was a capable girl, she was a sweet girl, she was also a sexy girl and he didn't want to let himself get distracted by her short gunner shorts.

He heard footsteps ahead, immediately holding his hand up to have Yuna stop, rounding the corner came Paine and Baralai.

Paine tilted her head. "We found nothing"

Tidus nodded. "Next Cloister then?"

Baralai nodded, "We are on the 80th cloister, we should use this opportunity to take the teleport topside, we can heal up and return here, This may, very well be our last chance before finding Sorin."

"Kimahri agrees." Came the ronso's booming voice.

"Alright, lets go." Tidus said as they all stepped one by one onto the glowing blue platform.

Each person placed their hand onto the warm glow of the save sphere, it felt like a warm bath washing through them restoring their HP and MP, removing all their status aliments. When Yuna opened her eyes she saw a swirl of blue around the base. "Stand back!" She said letting her feet quickly step backward.

Appearing next to the Sphere, Gippal and Rikku stood, both armed and ready for a fight. Rikku's thief outfit showed her smooth, unscarred stomach. Yuna smiled immediately and dove toward her cousin, hugging her tightly. "Your alright" She whispered holding her close.

Rikku smiled and hugged her back, happy to feel her friends safe in her arms again. "Yeah…although if you don't lighten up a bit I might turn blue."

Paine smiled. "You ready to help us kill the bastard then?"

"You bet" She smiled twirling her blades in her hands. "Let's kick booty!"

Wakka just smiled, choosing to be as silent as his blue search partner. It was very good to see her alright. Yet sad to throw her right back into a fight.

It wasn't long after starting the search again that Baralai saw something. "Stop…" he said softly, causing Paine, Wakka and Kimarhi to turn and look at him. He was staring at the wall, his face a little struggling, he could see something but he didn't know what it was, like trying to figure out a magic eye puzzle. He stepped toward the wall and touched it. "Paine, you should go get Yuna…I think I found what we are looking for…" He whispered softly.

Paine followed the sound of giggling down the hall and around the corner.

Rikku and Yuna giggled as they walked ahead of the boys, both of them distracted by the girls energy and cute wiggling rears. Rikku had an evil smile before peeking back at Tidus. "You know you are lucky, your girl here has great breasts!"

Tidus' face went beat red and so did Yuna's. They all looked up at the sound of Paine's voice. "Well Gippal's pretty lucky to have such a hot tight little cutie now isn't he." Rikku's mouth fell to the floor at Paine's sudden appearance and reference to a very embarrassing incident. "Stop dilly dallying, Baralai thinks he's got something."

The platinum haired man touched the wall slowly, exploring the surface until finally his fingers sunk in to a panel and the wall began to glow, long shoots of honey colored string jutted from the flat surface and ran down the wall, they went underneath the mans feel and the floor suddenly opened up, sending Baralai down, down, down with a gasp and short cry.

Paine jumped into the hole immediately, without a thought or a word. Yuna looked at Tidus and he just shrugged. They jumped in, one after another.

When they hit the ground it was soft, and then became hard slowly. Yuna looked around and saw Baralai, walking slowly toward a door. She scrambled to her feet, hearing Rikku right beside her and the other's looking at their surroundings. "Baralai?" Rikku asked, an innocent concern in her voice.

He turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry" Baralai lowered his head. He lifted his hand that shook a little bit. "In there. He's in there."

"How do you know?" Paine asked, her voice softer then usual.

"I remember it, that's where he died." Baralai leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and held his hands to his head.

Paine frowned deeply and touched his soft hair. "Do you know how to get out? You don't have to fight your own father."

He shook his head. "It…it's memories." He looked up at her and took her hand gently. "That isn't my father, it's alright."

Tidus took two steps forward and walked toward the door. "You don't have to do this Baralai, we can handle this if that is what you need." Tidus understood him, Tidus knew what it was like to fight his father, to have to look at his enemy and say to himself. 'That isn't my father anymore.' He knew it wasn't easy to do or to accept.

Baralai frowned and pushed away from the wall. He'd been on the wrong side of the last battle, he wasn't going to do nothing in this one.

They all went through the large doorway together.

Sorin wasn't even guarded, just stood there, with his bow and arrow, looking straight at them and ready for whatever they had to offer. "Hello son, have you brought your friends home to play?"

Yuna frowned deeply and lifted up her guns. "The witty, yet scripted remarks are getting quite old, wouldn't you say?"

Sorin nodded. "Then let's finish this." He charged. He was much faster the before, whirling his bow around and using the outer edge as a weapon. He slashed at Yuna and she felt her arm slice, she was close enough to see the edge housed a sharpened blade.

Rikku used her sphere change and donned her Mascot Dress sphere. "You can laugh now, but I'll be laughing later" she said with a snicker. Paine and Yuna followed suit, their Hp getting much higher.

Tidus did Blitz Ace, again and again to pull down Sorin's HP, while Wakka helped with his reels, increasing his damage and constantly counter attacking. Kimahri began with mighty guard on the entire party while he continued with Bad Breath to weaken Sorin as well as using Nova.

Baralai and Gippal either attacked or used items to heal the party. Amazingly the single man attacked more rapidly then the party could keep up. The girls used their strongest attacks however it didn't seem to be doing much good. Gippal's aim was extremely good but it was still difficult for him to get a good lock on Sorin. Baralai was having a hard time hitting the quick man.

Kimahari struggled to get hits to land without using his overdrives, while Rikku, Yuna and Paine were lucky to survive the long wait times that their hits subjected them too.

Baralai, felt his stomach sink when he saw the fire red arrow come out of Sorin's quiver. He seemed to move in slow motion, the arrow knocked and left the bow before the boy could remember what that attack was.

_He remembered standing behind his father, in that very room, when sin spawn were attacking, they were surrounded, his mother holding him. He was very little. He remembered his father pulling out that arrow and the entire room had exploded in a flurry of light. The charred black walls and the bodies on the floor, they were bloody for a moment. A long moment before the beasts surrounded with swirling colors turned into little pinpoints of light and fell away. _

Baralai ran forward and grabbed the arrow from his fathers bow. He felt it slide forward as Sorin tried to release but he was much quicker. He felt his fingers close and swing the arrow around, He drove it into Sorin's shoulder, and kept pushing, down into his chest. When he looked into those deep and hateful eyes, he did not see his father's eyes, something in there was much colder then he had remembered. Baralai closed his eyes tightly, he didn't want to remember his father dieing, not while the mans hand struggled to push Baralai away.

Paine stepped forward about to jump into the same trouble as Baralai when she noticed that Sorin was glowing. The man's mouth opened and light flowed, his eyes burning balls of fire, ripples of energy emitted from the man's chest where the arrow was buried. Baralai stumbled back with the first wave, it traveled and knocked Paine off her feet, the others stumbled, a little farther away. Another wave visibly traveled through the thick air and Sorin grabbed at the arrow, trying to rip the implement out before it exploded, but he wasn't quick enough. His midsection exploded into pyerflies and the hundreds of pinpoints of light pulsed as they flew away. Dissipating finally. What was left was a fiendish looking monstrosity.

It still moved. Covered in slime a much it roared, a painful exclamation from the hole in it's belly. A long tail slinked out from underneath the creature as it pilled on top of itself and made it taller. The thing slithered and stumbled lashing a clawed hand down at Baralai, who lay with his eyes still closed on the floor. Paine let out a scream, it was meant to be the boy's name but it was unintelligible panic, something that got Baralai's attention much more efficiently.

His eyes snapped opened and looked up. He saw the creature and all his reservations melted away. His staff spun and lifted to block the claw, he was only slightly surprised however when Kimahri's Spirit Lance Impaled the beasts chest, Wakka's World champion spun and sliced at the attacking claw, and he could hear Gippal and Rikku firing off rounds without hesitation. He rolled out of the way and when he stood up he saw them all fighting. They never miss a beat now do they? He turned around and dug through his pockets for Mega Potions, noticing no one had bothered to heal before aiding him.

Yuna kept shooting, advancing with a predatory stance that was almost a competition with Gippal. The blonde man's longer legs seemed equal as the both stood face to face with the slimy thing. IT buckled to it's jointed limbs, sinking below and Yuna aimed one gun between it's slimy eyes, Gippal did the same. They stood very still, anger and revenge tangible.

The things wheezing gooey voice echoed out of it, "Mercy…?" It was a question, almost a demand, not begging.

Gippal's frown only drew deeper. "Did you even give Rikku a chance to ask for mercy?" came the deeply seated anger. Both guns fired at one, exploding and ripping apart the skull of the creature, pushing the fiend back onto the steely floor.

They stepped back slowly, not trusting the silence that filled the room. Why hadn't it disappeared. The two looked at one another and fired again, letting a steady stream of lead perforate the dieing mass.

As it finally died, the thing let out a little whimper and the ground began to shake Everyone knew in their gut that this wasn't good, they backed up, and watched as it burst into pyerflies, swirls of light, and another explosion rocked the room, fire and damage rocketing toward all of them.

Paine threw her arms over her face, falling back and felt her Hp deplete as the hot air filled her lungs.

Kimahri held his ground in defense, he felt his body weaken but held strong, but when the air calmed, the beast had dissipated he looked around. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Gippal, Baralai all were unconscious. He looked at Wakka, down to 1 HP and Tidus barely conscience. The large Ronso sighed. "Kimahri cannot carry everyone…"

Tidus and Wakka just laughed as the hunched on the ground exhausted.


	16. Do Not Disturb LEMON

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. **Lemon**s and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Don't forget a little good old American action…ok…violence is the real word for it.

**_LEMON-_** this story particularly contains a LEMON! Turn back now if you aren't interested.

Do Not Disturb

Rikku laughed so hard her face was bright red, Wakka even patted her back concerned about weather or not she could breathe. The PA system clicked on and Brother's energetic voice could be heard ringing through the corridors. "Thank you for flying Gullwing Airlines, we have reached Mt. Gagazet, all Ronso elders, you know who you are, departing should report to the bridge immediately."

Even Kimahri shook his head at the boys playful attitude. He stood, tall and proud as the Ronso deserved. He gave a low bow and tilted his head, respectfully to Yuna. "Kimahri is glad he could be of service to Miss Yuna."

The former summoner jumped onto her feet and hugged the big furry creature. "Thank you Kimahri. Thank you so much."

He nodded, finding Rikku attached to him when he attempted to turn. "Kimahri is glad to see Rikku feeling well again." She blushed and stood on her chair to kiss Kimahri's cheek.

"Thank you …" She said softly and plopped back down into her seat.

Tidus stood and bowed to the large Ronso. "I appreciate it Kimahri."

"It is always a pleasure for Kimahri to fight along side friends." Kimahri spoke with wisdom of an elder as he nodded to Paine, and Baralai. "Have a safe trip." Finally he turned to Wakka, and smiled. "Thank you for calling upon Kimahri to aid Miss Yuna and her friends."

Wakka smiled. "It was nothin' you know?" He leaned back in his chair and waved at Kimahri as the blue Ronso exited the room, slightly ducking his head through the doorway.

Rikku stretched out and snatched the last cookie on the table popping it into her mouth quickly.

"Hey!" screamed the red headed blitzball player. "I called the last cookie!"

"Too bad!" Rikku said garbled around a mouthful of cookie. "I got it first!"

Wakka frowned and stood up stalking around the table toward the Al-Bhed Princess. Rikku's eyes went wide as she jumped up and started leading the other man in circles around the table. "What! Do you want it back?" she asked confused as to why he was chasing her.

Wakka laughed. "No, I just want revenge! Where's Gippal to save you now."

"Where is Gippal?" Baralai asked, ignoring the screams of a cookie mouthed Rikku being mercilessly tickled.

Brother and Cid stood with their arms crossed, obviously not happy with the conversation as it was, Buddy stood a little more openly, while Gippal leaned against a wall rather relaxed.

"What else do you want me to say?" Gippal asked, trying to keep the defensive sound from his voice, and trying to sound like he wasn't yelling despite the necessity to be heard over the rushing wind across the deck floor.

"Your broke my daughters heart once before, your not going to do it again." Cid said very flatly.

Gippal only sighed to himself. "Are you talking about when she left. When she left to go fight for Yuna. She broke up with me. I know that's not it. You never liked me. Not when I dated her before and you still don't like me now."

Brother frowned. "I don't like your tone."

Gippal narrowed his eye at Brother. "Don't make me shut you up, I already told you to be quiet."

Cid stood between the two boys, pushing them apart. "I never said I didn't like you. I just want the best for my little girl."

Brother frowned. "And that ain't him. He isn't good enough."

"How many times do I have to prove myself. I'm sick of you. All of you." Gippal spat. "Rikku is worth anything to me. But this is getting ridiculous. I've followed her, I've never hurt her, I've protected he-"

"Like you did in Bevelle?" Brother retorted cutting him off.

"She's alive isn't she." Gippal said back, unable to keep his temper down. "You want me gone? Is that what this is? You brought me up here to kick me out of the Gullwings."

Cid and Brother were silent leaning back a little, Buddy just looked Guilty. "Come on Buddy." Gippal asked. "You don't believe that do you. Me and you used to be close, are you gonna take Brother's side when you know I'm right?"

Buddy shook his head. "Now stop that. This isn't about choosing sides. Cid didn't let you tag along cause he planned on abusing you." He lifted his hand to prevent Gippal's retort. "He did it cause you said you loved Rikku. You said you wanted to marry her. She hasn't even gone on a date with you. She doesn't want you. You agreed if she didn't love you, that you would leave. Now your refusing to leave. Your backing out on your deal."

Gippal rolled his eye and droped his arms to his sides. "SHE SAID IT! SHE SAID IT RIGHT TO HIS FACE!" Gippal yelled pointing to Cid.

"After the time we agreed, you've stayed longer. It's too little too late, you have to leave." Cid said harshly.

Buddy's brow furrowed. "Wait…she did say that she loved him?"

"Yes, but it was right before the fight, it's been weeks since he was supposed to leave." Cid snapped still frowning deeply.

Brother's eyes blinked slowly as he turned to his father. "She loves him…and your still gonna make him leave?"

"YES!" Cid yelled, his temper lost by now.

Buddy frowned. "You dumbass, that's just gonna break her heart…"

Cid stepped closer to Buddy, getting in the younger man's face. "Better now then later, he didn't earn her."

Brother rolled his eyes and pulled Cid back. "Pops your being absolutely ridiculous!" When the older man tried to say something Brother just covered his mouth, the older man's bright red face hotter then a pot of boiling water. "Get off my ship"

"WHAT!" Cid yelled.

"Get. Off. My. Ship." Brother said, eyes narrowed.

Cid just screamed and stomped away, "Rotten little good for nothing…"

Gippal saw the apology on Brother's face before he said it, he could also see the regret. "Your father will be back. He can never admit he's wrong right away. He'll be back in a few months and beg you for forgiveness and…he'll see what he did wrong."

Brother nodded. "Why don't you go hug my sister…and don't tell me about anything else you do." Brother said with a shiver.

Gippal smiled and dashed down the stairs back into the ship. He decided to take the stairs rather then get into an elevator with the bitter old man. At the bottom she ran into the Cabin where he saw Rikku at the table with all the others, they were laughing a little. Gippal just ran toward the blonde girl and took her face in his hands. Then he kissed her, sweet and soft and slow, but with a strong hunger. He kissed her.

Everyone at the table was starring at them. When Paine began to clap her hands. Rikku blushed looking up at them. Gippal smiled his wide mischievous look and swept the small girl up into his arms. "Do …Not…Disturb" He said sternly as he walked out the door with the girl blushing brightly with embarrassment.

Gippal kicked the door shut hard, letting it slam behind him as he leaned down kissing Rikku. The energetic girl took a moment to get oriented, but not more then that. She pushed him back against the door hard and made sure it was locked before pulling at the man's clothing. She pulled off his suspenders and smiled as his shoulder pads hit the ground with a clunk. She began pulling up his shirt kissing his nicely toned abdomen.

Gippal let his eyes close, lashes fluttering a little as he felt her warm tongue on his tummy, moving slowly, wiggling and dipping into his belly button. He slid his hand down behind her blonde hair amazed at the softness on his open fingertips, yet yearned to feel it over every inch of his palm and his body. She turned her head and undid the belts of his cuffs with her teeth. She allowed it to fall and her hand pulled the loose fabric off his hand. She undid the other with her hand, kissing his palm with her soft lips. She leaned against his pants and could feel his erection forming under the cloth.

Gippal couldn't sit still any longer. He wanted to be gentle with her, he wanted to let her set the pace…but he also wanted to throw her on the bed and… damn! He reached down and pulled her up to his level. His lips touched hers more roughly this time, the kiss was molten hot and so was his tongue as it dove into the warm mouth. Wet tongues slide around one another, his mouth pushing, pushing her back and he kept following, she took steps back and he just followed. When she reached the bed, she pushed on his chest and broke the kiss. Both were panting hard. "Gippal…your getting a little over zealous don't you think?"

The man blinked, he took a step back and began undressing himself as he spoke. "I've watched you get shot, bleed, and come back to life. I have had to take a beating for you. I have prove myself…over and over again…I've had you burst into my room in the middle of a wet dream…" He kicked off his boots. "You in your cute little outfit, and I held back the urge to grab you and throw you on my bed." He yanked off his socks, letting them stretch and snap back before throwing them to the floor. "I've withstood you 'accidentally' hitting my erection" He finished removing his other glove. "I've stood there while you wiggle your cute little ass at me." He undid the belt to his pants tossing it and his gun aside. "I've withstood you holding a fluffy yellow ball more then me…I've watched you sleep with that thing cuddled in your arms and I _have _wished I was that inanimate object." He pulled the leather strap from around his neck off and discarded it. "I've felt your lips when you were sober, felt you confess your feelings and kiss me when you were drunk. I got to feel, and smell your _wet panties_ and still we were interrupted." He squeezed the hem of his shirt in frustration. "I _listened_ to you kiss, touch and cause Yuna to moan, I even saw you on Paine. Don't even say that wasn't _hott_. I got to hear how incredibly wet you were…and still" He pulled off his shirt throwing it on the ground as he leaned over her, putting his lips so close. "…you think I'm being over zealous? I want you more then I can think. There is no blood in my brain right now Rikku…you think this is over zealous! You are god damn lucky you are not already naked and on that bed spread eagle not knowing how you got there!" He took a deep long breath and grabbed her hand and pulled it to his pants. "I think if you make me wait any longer I'll implode…"

The boy was breathing hard…and you would be too after a heated undressing such as that. Rikku smiled softly too herself, letting her lower lip slide under her teeth. "Oh…my…" She looked up at his cloudy eye, full of desire, his hair was messy with the movement and hasty clothing removal. She leaned up and gave him a slow soft kiss. "Just calm down a little bit Gippal. I'm not going to disappear. No one is going to interrupt. Not this time."

Her hands slid down his warm chest, dipping where the muscles were. "You'll get me, every inch of me. Just remember you have to let me enjoy it too…" Her eyes were fixed on his when she unzipped his pants and let the loose fabric fall to the floor. "Lets slow down a little, and taste each other…" She licked his chest softly, causing him to sigh and lean his head back with a long breathe. "kiss each other…" she kissed his nipple briefly.

He couldn't help but touch her, his hands wandering up and down her almost bare back, one hand sliding her hand away from her neck while the other slid down her butt and caressed her thigh, only to slide up and under her skirt. He squeezed her ass, hand enjoying her curves.

Her delicate warm hands traveled to his face and undid the clasp on his eye patch. He made a move to stop her but he was to slow to grab her hand and she did it anyways. She had never seen his eye before and wanted him to be completely comfortable.

He turned his face away before she could see what he thought to be the ugliest part of himself. "What do you think your doing …" His face was suddenly that hardened exterior that he showed during battle.

Rikku lifted up one eyebrow. "I want to see your eye."

"Why?" Gippal said defensively, reaching for the eye patch with one hand while his hand covered his face.

"Hey…you wanna see me naked…I get to see you naked…" She said putting her hands on her hips, having a distinct advantage knowing his erection was about to break the seams on his boxers.

Gippal let a small frown leak out.

"Those are my terms, take um or leave um." She said throwing up her arms and slipping away from him and towards the door. "I could just go you know…" She put her hand on the door before Gippal could respond.

She even turned the knob and started to open the door but Gippal was behind her in a flash. He stood over her, one hand holding the door shut. "Fine…" He whispered softly. "I love you…just let me put the eye patch back on if it freaks you out…"

Sex is such a good weapon Rikku thought as she locked the door again and turned around to face the blonde man. She looked up at his closed eyes, the right one, just looked a like it had a small scar across the eyelid, a fainter line stretched from the inner part of the eyebrow, own the lid and below it about an inch. She lifted her hand and touched it gently. Tracing the scar with her delicate fingers she wasn't prepared for his eye to look different when he opened them. She buried the sudden reaction. The blind eye was a pale and cloudy blue, although it was once green, the color was gone with it's ability to see. It still moved the same as his good eye but the strange color was simply unnatural. "Gippal…it's…different…kinda pretty…"

He sighed and checked the door to make sure it was locked before pushing her back toward the bed. "Can I have my eye patch back so we can get back to having sex!"

Rikku lifted her eyebrow and pushed him onto the foot of the bed. "No…"

Gippal frowned a little, she could almost see his heart fall into his stomach.

"I'm gonna make love to you…without that stupid little thing…" She said, firmly as she pushed him back to lay on the bed and crawled over him. She let her hips lower, letting her skirt ride up her hips and ground her wet panties against his hard boxers. "I love you Gippal…"

He gasped softly, his eyes getting wide at the sudden sensation. The blue eye was a little unnerving, always looking through Rikku, not really at her. But she saw the softness in his green eye and preferred to look at the whole face of her soon to be lover. "If you insist" Gippal said softly, easily forgetting that he even wasn't wearing the eye patch as he layed back and enjoyed the feeling of her heat and friction rubbing against him. He wanted more. His hands squeezed her luscious tan legs, fingers tightening and begging for more. He breathed her name.

She smiled and slid down and back pulled his boxers down off his hips and slid them all the way off. She smiled at the way he bounced when he broke free from the tight boxers. The boy leaned up on his arms, looking down at her. "Pull yourself back.." She whispered and watched him crawl backward on the bed, she crawled between his legs, kissing up the muscular barely tanned skin of his inner thighs. She skipped over the part of him that was swollen and begging for attention, opting to pay more attention to the man's chest. She kissed his chest and his hands roamed over her.

He undid the bows on her arms, one by one, allowing the hanging fabric to brush his heated skin and he gasped when she drew those creamy peaces over his hot member. He removed the cloth finally and pulled her fingerless gloves off. He wanted to pin her down and just take her.

"Shhh…" She whispered softly when he started to sit up. "Just lay back and relax. We have alllll night." She leaned in, directly against his ear and whispered softly. "I'm gonna make you come again and again….until your bone dry…do you understand."

Gippal's eyes went a little wide, surprised to hear the girl talking a little dirty. She smiled at him mischievously. She crawled down between his legs and wrapped her warm fingers around his erection.

He gasped and threw black his blonde hair, neck stretched out from those wonderful fingers tightening and squeezing a rhythm into his engorged flesh. Her tongue dipped down and made him want to scream. The feeling was amazing, to finally feel what he had dreamed about so many times. He pushed himself onto his elbows and stared down at her, his good eye now clouded with pleasure.

She kissed him from tip to base, his hand gently touching her face. She could tell he couldn't just do nothing while she touched him so she allowed the hand in her hair. The girl slid up and moved her small hand. He was so much bigger then she had expected and she struggled to open her mouth wide enough to let his swollen head inside. He bucked his hips unexpectedly when her tongue flicked the underside of his head. "Oh my god!" He said as he gasped and his head fell back.

Rikku would have smiled if she wasn't a little busy. Her lips crept slowly down his erection while her hands pushed down on his hips. She couldn't have him wiggling again. He grabbed the sheets tightly with his hands looking down at her mouth taking him in, inch by inch, very slowly enveloping. "Rikku…oh ..god Rikku…" She swallowed him, letting him sink into her and carefully moved him out again. Rikku let out a little cough and glanced up at him. He was panting, sweating, and his hair looked wet as he fought not to close his eyes.

She smiled this time, wrapping her fingers around his wet length and moved her hand squeezing tightly as she let her lips close around the head. She sucked on his head and felt his hand pet her cheek tenderly. His hand gently pulled her head up a little bit and let his penis sink into her mouth again. He let out a moan, letting Rikku know he liked it. She moved her mouth with her hand, slow at first, letting her tongue wiggle and caress his flesh. Then she went a little faster. Gippal's hand gently tried to pull her back but the girl wouldn't stop.

He felt himself tense all over. "Rikku…stop…I'm gonna…" He couldn't even finish warning her before her mouth and hand had begun moving fast and his back arched himself, eyes closed tight as he arched back and mouth opened wide. He wanted to scream her name but nothing came out but an unintelligible moan that had very similar sounds to her name. His member exploded into her mouth the sticky white substance filling her. She swallowed the liquid without thinking as it seemed to already slide down her throat. He went a little limp on the bed. His head spinning and body gleaming with sweat.

She smiled crawling up his body and laying next to him. His arm slipped around her and pulled her close. Forehead leaning against hers. "Oh…wow…" He whispered opening his eyes to look at her with a soft smile on his face. He pet her cheek and smiled, a little drunk looking from his still spinning brain, whirling thoughts. "Oh…oh gosh…I'm sorry…I.." He blushed, immediately feeling guilty for not only coming so fast, but hardly even touching her.

Rikku giggled. "don't apologize…it's not like we're done."

"We're not?" he asked a little groggily.

"Not at all" she said shaking her head and leaning down to kiss him softly. "You'll be fine in a few minutes."

"What are you gonna do for that few minutes then?" He asked softly as he pulled his sleepy body up to lean on the head board.

She giggled and kissed his neck gently. "That's easy. I'm gonna work on getting you excited again."

Gippal laughed softly as she slid her sexy body out of bed and sauntered around to stand in front of him. She was very sexy, and although Gippal didn't think he could get hard again anytime soon, he could feel his member saying otherwise. He hadn't even had enough privacy to touch himself in weeks and seeing Rikku in the flesh, dancing slowly as her panties started to slide down her hips, was defiantly making it easier to firm up again. He watched her honey colored skin move under the light, watched her hands touch her own stomach, then roll up to her chest. She squeezed her breasts through her bikini top and slid her hands down to her skirt. She undid the tie of her belt. The wiggle of the blonde girls hips caused the item to go flying a little and clatter to the floor. "Rikku…"he breathed "Your so…beautiful."

"Thank you…" She whispered as she bent over facing away from him. He immediately felt himself begin to stir when her wet lips were suddenly visible. He slide up onto his knees and crawled to the foot of the bed. Stepping off he moved his arms around the small girl and bent his face down to kiss her. Slow and gentle.

"Wow…that wasn't enough…I still want you so bad…" He whispered as his fingers explored his body.

"You didn't like when I kissed you below the belt?" Rikku asked, a little doubt in her voice.

"No…" He whispered kissing her gently…trailing the soft touch down her neck and over her shoulder. "I just have dreamed so many times about taking you for the first time, my body wants to be inside you…" He slid his fingers down her stomach, hunting toward her short skirt. "I loved how you made me feel…don't get me wrong it was great…but I still want to worship your body…I still want to feel your soft breasts in my hands…and mouth…I want to taste loved how you made me feel…don't get me wrong it was great…but I still want to worship your body…I still want to feel your soft breasts in my hands…and mouth…I want to taste y_ou_ and I want to dive inside you and feel how hot you are. I want…to make you squirm…"

She found his hand beneath her skirt all of a sudden. She could feel his fingers sliding up her silken thighs and wiggle in between her lower lips. They both gave a little gasp, only Rikku's was with the unexpected feeling of another persons fingers touching her and his was feeling how incredibly _wet _she was.

"You naughty girl…you liked me being all wound up didn't you…" He asked as he moved his finger in a slow circle.

"Mmmm" she moaned letting her head lean back, "Yes…" She whispered softly. He layed her down gently, laying himself next to her and keeping one hand where he can massage her wet body, the other stroked her hair as he looked down at her face.

"So…you get turned on when you tease me…you get all hot and bothered when your ass just slightly brushes my erection and I can't grab you and take you right there…" He explored that thought slowly, watching her face and rolling his fingers slowly, dipping his pinky finger into her hole, wiggling it to make room for the digit.

She moaned and arched her hips under his touch. "Yeah…I guess it does turn me on…" She opened her eyes and looked up at him "What are you gonna do about it?"

He smiled and let his smallest finger sink into her body. She arched and gasped. The small girl was just as small on the inside, her hot body easily stretched around the finger but he felt her muscles tighten. "Wow…Rikku…your _tight_…I mean really tight." He looked down and back up at the girls pleasure twisted face. "Have you ever…"

"No" She whispered opening her eyes and looking at him. "I've never actually…you know…"

He smiled and leaned down kissing her delicately. "We don't have to do it now if you don't want to…" He removed his fingers and sucked his fingers smelling her liquid on his finger tips. "We could wait"

Rikku smiled and took one hand to the bow on her chest. "Oh I want to Gippal. I love you…"

He smiled and kissed her tenderly. He very gently slid her top down off her shoulders and slid down to her hips, he let her skirt slowly slide off her legs and finished by kissing every inch of her skin. He wanted her to feel comfortable, which she didn't seem to have trouble doing. He kissed her slowly, slowly spreading her legs. He let his tongue lightly pass over her wet folds and felt the girls calm legs tighten. She started to moan and with that encouragement Gippal dove between her legs and sucked slowly at the engorged spot that made her hips buck into his mouth. He licked her slowly and then quickly. He let his tongue sink into her tight body and spread her a little.

"Gippal…oh…my" Her moans only pushed him further as he slid his finger into her body and moved it in circles, the wet cavity easily expanding as he gently slid in a second finger. He let his tongue wiggle against her clit and he sucked it slowly, he felt her muscles getting tighter and tighter till she forgot to let him breathe and even squeezed his head between her thighs.

She let out a little scream and pulled away from him. She pulled him up to her and kissed his mouth hard, her tongue slipping into his mouth. He tasted like her, his fingers still deep inside her slowly stretching her and spreading her deeply. She moaned wiggling under him as he drove those fingers in and out, in and out, fingers larger and longer then her own, penetrated her far beyond she could reach. She whispered his name as he licked her nipple slowly, his other hand enveloping one round pillow of soft moving flesh.. Gippal loved just how soft they were in his hand as he squeezed and sucked at the gentle orbs, hard little nipple's atop of each perfect little perky breast.

She pulled together her incoherent moans to kiss him hard and arch her back. "Gippal…" Her breathe was rough, his fingers rolling insider her, his tongue on her breasts, she was having a hard time focusing. Her eyes were a beautiful cloudy green as they stared up at him. "I want you." She stretched again and reached down to wrap her fingers around his large erection.

He smiled and kissed her shortly on the lips before he slipped away. "I'll be right back."

She felt like it was an eternity for him to bend over the edge of the bed and retrieve a condom to slip on. She wiggled on the bed next to him the entire time, panting and withering, she wanted him so much she couldn't even keep anything in her head any more.

He climbed back over her, gently spreading her legs and her breathe got faster in anticipation. He reached out gently squeezing one of her sweaty breasts. She was covered with a beautiful shine. She looked up at him. "Please…"

"I'll go slow…if you need me to stop…" Gippal said slowly but she didn't seem to care. Rikku just whimpered and wiggled underneath him.

The blonde girl arched her back and whispered in his ear every dirty plea she could think of, just wanting him in side her so bad. "Fuck me Gippal…please…please…just pound me, take me…make me your…make me scream…make me bounce…please..please.."

Gippal smiled at himself…making someone beg…was fun…

The man moved very slowly though, although he wanted to give her watch she asked for he also didn't want to hurt her, his own throbbing erection begged him to listen to her and just sink himself into that tight wet hole and pound it over and over again…but he held back.

She withered underneath him, she felt him pull her hips up to get a better angle and felt his shaft very slowly begin pushing inside her. She gasped at the uncomfortable stretch, it was more then his fingers, so much more, she could feel it throb inside her, she could feel every inch of his length penetrate slowly. She didn't realize she was holding her breathe until Gippal told her to breathe and she took a deep breathe. He stayed very still inside her. She wanted him to move, She wanted him to not move. She didn't know what to ask for. It felt good, almost like too much of a good thing. Her insides burned with heat and a little pressure of being stretched. He moved very slowly though. She felt his hand creep between them and gently stroke her sensitive clit making her forget a little about the melding of their bodies.

After a very long minute or two Gippal noticed she stopped biting her lower lip and went back to that wonderful wiggle. She moaned as he began moving a little more, She let her hand slide between them and took over for his, He smiled wide as she looked up at him with passion clouded eyes, moaning his name and her hips rocking with his. He felt himself go a little faster, very careful still not to hurt her. She threw her head from side to side, thrashing and moaning as he picked up speed. She was so hot and tight, but seemed a little less tight, which was good to keep her from being hurt. He still felt like she was squeezing the life from his penis and his hips as her thighs squeezed tightly around his waist.

She couldn't think anymore, her body couldn't stay still, she moved her fingers fast, finger pushing harder against herself whenever Gippal's thrusts pushed them together again. Her insides were on fire, she could hear the wet slurp sounds of their bodies slapping together. She tilted her hips up feeling him deeper and deeper inside her. She wiggled and moaned and didn't even know she was begging for more. She whispered his name and begged him to do it….harder….faster…more!

He gave her what she asked for, building to it slowly and gently. He leaned over and steadied her, staring into her eyes as he whispered that he loved her. He kissed her delicately and felt her sweet lips kiss him back. Suddenly he felt all of her tighten and constrict around him, her inner muscles moved around him. He looked down at her wide agape mouth and he could feel her fingernails from her free hand digging into his back. He didn't care one bit as he did a few quick final thrusts and let himself explode inside her. He couldn't have held back much more if he wanted to.

The sweaty man collapsed next to Rikku and pulled her onto his chest. She was limp, panting and kept murmuring sweet things.

"How…do you feel…" He whispered through panting breaths.

"Wonderful" She replied as she fanned herself. "After…a …little nap…do you think you can…make me feel like that again…?"

He laughed and panted looking down at her sweet green eyes. "Maybe …after a long nap…you do have a way of tiring out a man."

She gave a soft giggle and nestled onto his shoulder. "I could…use a good nap…"

"good night…I love you Rikku." He said with a groggy drawl.


End file.
